A New Decade
by Pikatwig
Summary: It has been some years since Tsukasa's last adventure when reality shows it has some plans for the dimensional traveler... and his wife-to-be... TsukasaXNatsumi (125th story)
1. Prologue

Pikatwig: Had some Ihop, had a soda watched the new Mario Party 6 part, still need to watch Masae's Tales of Symphonia Let's Play, need to work on A New Decade… and need to remember to record reaction to the next Death Battle. *walks into studio and sees lights are off* ...Motomet, did you forget to pay the power bill? *no response* Motomet? ...anybody here? *gulps a bit*

*The room was quiet as Pika walked in before he stumbled, finding a switch and turning it on to reveal a surprise party*

KKD: Surprise!

Pikatwig: ...125 stories, huh? Seems like only yesterday I was surprising you with story 120, man.

KKD: I know, right? You work so hard and you're close to graduating, I figured you could use something special for hitting another milestone.

Pikatwig: Thanks. You're like an older brother I actually like. *hugs KKD*

KKD: No problem, dude. *hugs back*

Cloaked Figure 1: How sweet.

Cloaked Figure 2: Yep.

Cloaked Figure 3: So adorable to see two brothers like that.

Cloaked Figure 4: Not blood-related, but they are close nonetheless.

Off-Screen Guy: ...Arceus above, they're multiplying!

Four Cloaked Figures: What?

Off-Screen Guy: Ok… I know 1 and 2 are Candelilla and Naria, for some dumb reason wearing cloaks… *the two walked past him, not that he noticed* But who are 3 and 4?!

KKD: We're not telling you.

*Off-Screen Guy growled and was ready to charge them, but gave it up and went back to his dark corner*

Cloaked Figure 3: Wow… that was a bit of an anti-climax.

Camera Guy: Where did these four even come from? They just… appeared.

Pikatwig: It's not important, dude.

Alpha: So…

KKD: So what?

Alpha: 125 stories… and how many of them are Sonic or Super Sentai?

Pikatwig: Heck if I know, but that's not important.

Takeshi: He's right.

Pikatwig: Our new story involves a role you once held, Takeshi.

Takeshi: ...huh?

Luna: Decade, you doof.

Takeshi: Oh yea… been a while… didn't that get cancelled?

KKD: Yea… it might as well be seeing I don't work on those stories as much anymore.

Star: Look at this bright side… us OCs are gonna be in Sonic Forces…

Akiza: That is true. I wonder who will be first among us in it.

Pikatwig: We'll see. …*sighs a bit* Hardly had my Wii U for a year and Nintendo is giving me games I want for its sequel. Like Splatoon 2, Super Bomberman R, among others.

KKD: Dang.

Cloaked Figure 1: And Dragon Sphere Xenoverse 2 will be re-released for it. *thinks for a moment and realizes what she said* Aw dang it! He's got me doing it!

Cloaked Figure 4: Relax, it'll be fine.

*Pikatwig and KKD both stifled laughter a little bit at the in-joke before Tsukasa walked over*

Tsukasa: Can we go ahead and begin?

Pikatwig: Yea, yea…

KKD: Yea. Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything in this story except for the original concepts and ideas within. The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

Natsumi groaned in a very agitated tone as she tossed pictures out, emptying them from a large bin labeled "Tsukasa's Pictures" as they fell down, revealing they were blurred and all kinds of distorted, and had to begin giving people refunds, "Mou, Tsukasa, we gotta run this business… and you're bad for it…"

When the last upset customer was given their refund, Natsumi grabbed an orange hat and headed out to find Tsukasa.

* * *

Tsukasa himself was out by a Japanese garden, taking pictures of the peaceful scenery.

' _How long has it been since we were last here? Eight years? It feels like it was much longer than that...'_ Tsukasa thought to himself, still taking pictures of the garden, pausing and taking a moment to admire his twin-lens reflex camera, even the magenta paintjob on the front, _'This old thing has endured a lot. Alongside my near decade journey…'_

Tsukasa was snapped out of his thoughts when he had a thumb jabbed against his neck, making him flinch before he laughed uncontrollably, turning to see a rather angry Natsumi.

"I have half a mind to fire you…" she told him, growling a tiny bit before she sighed and let him calm down, "Tsukasa-kun…"

"If it's about the pictures, again, can it wait?" he asked.

"Why?"

Tsukasa simply gave a motion to the scenery around them, pointing out how peaceful it was, Natsumi smiling in response.

"You know… whenever I get angry at you these days, you always find a beautiful scenery to cheer me up and calm me down. I don't even know why I was so angry anymore…"

"Well… good thing there," Tsukasa commented.

Natsumi was ready to get angry again, but saw Tsukasa on one knee, "Uh…?"

"Hikari Natsumi…" Tsukasa began, taking out a small white box before opening it to reveal a light-purple and white ring with a diamond on it, "Will you marry me?"

She was simply stunned by this, blushing and smiling at this revelation and simply nodding as she put the ring on.

"Yes…" Tsukasa smiled.

Natsumi giggled as she pulled Tsukasa into a kiss, embracing him as _the two smiled after splitting from the kiss..._

* * *

"And that's when I got proposed to," Natsumi smiled, talking to the little white bat with red eyes before her, "It's been about… three months since then?"

"And no need for any Kamen Rider stuff, huh?" the little bat giggled.

"Not any more, but I'd be more than happy to have you accompany us."

"Goodie. Oh and when you become Kiva-la again, I got some Arm Monsters ready to help you. A yuki-onna, a komainu and a succubus…"

Natsumi thought a bit about that, smiling a bit at the prospect of having allies to grant her more powers when needed, but worried about them invading the photo studio when it was unnecessary, especially when she would try to spend some time alone with Tsukasa.

"Oh. What's going through your mind? You thinking of your boyfriend and you doing something naughty, but your Arm Monsters coming in at a bad time…?" the bat teased, making Natsumi groan and smack her like a fly, "AYYYYYYEEEEE!"

"Now I know what it's like to have an annoying twerp younger sister…" she groaned, "Least Tsukasa's sister isn't bad… at times…"

"Oi! I was just teasing! Can't a girl make a joke?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes a bit with a sigh, looking over at a wallet with a small picture of herself, Tsukasa, and Tsukasa's younger sister all in front of the photo studio with her grandpa and AR Yuusuke, the last time she saw either of them.

"So, the idiot moved to Agito's Sekai to get a girlfriend and… where's your old man? I wanna see him."

Natsumi was silent in response, not wanting to talk about it, but the expression on her face told Kivala everything she needed to know. The bat simply floated onto Natsumi's shoulder and watched as a single tear dropped.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"...he won't get to see me be married… it's a shame… I miss him…"

Kivala simply floated next to Natsumi to keep her from crying, wiping her tears with her wings, "Come on… let's go back to the studio…"

"Ok…"

* * *

Tsukasa looked over plans for the wedding, including where it would be, when it would be, what would be served at the event, and the invite list… which mainly consisted of Kamen Riders from the main world and AR World Kamen Riders, including one red samurai, and others connected to these people, when he saw his younger sister dressed in white and standing happily.

"Well well, I didn't expect you to already be set, Sayo-chan," Tsukasa smiled.

"I have to check to see if the dress fits, silly." Sayo responded as she walked off and returned in a plain white attire, "In any case, you need help."

She quickly took the things out of his hands and began to write down some stuff, "I can handle this. You go take pictures and make Natsumi refund people for how bad they are."

"I'd like to see you do better," he snarkily responded, resulting in Sayo taking his camera and snapping a picture of him… only for it to turn out to be as bad as a picture Tsukasa would take.

"...your stupid camera!" she whined.

"Nope. It's any camera I use,"

"Get out!"

"I'm serious. I used Tomoda Yuri's camera back in Faiz no Sekai, and I got the same effect."

"I said get out!"

Tsukasa sighed as he got up and headed out of the studio to begin walking around.

"Yeesh…" she sighed as she looked over the plans, "Seriously? That red samurai? Why?"

* * *

Tsukasa walked around for a bit before he heard people screaming, quickly turning to see the Ice Age Dopant running around and attacking people, "...tch. I was hoping to avoid this happening so soon…"

Tsukasa pulled out his Decadriver once more, slapping it on his waist and took out his Decade card, "Henshin!"

(Insert Song: Decadriver from Kamen Rider Decade OST)

Tsukasa then slotted the card right into the Driver.

 **=KAMEN RIDE...**

He then slammed the buckle close.

 **=DECADE!=**

Silver icons of the nine Heisei Era Riders surrounded him before colliding with his body, forming a black and white version of his suit without the stripes and antennae on his helmet, which formed when several red cards collided with his face, causing the color to flow out and turn magenta. He charged forward and got the Dopant away from the people.

" **The Kamen Rider looks funny… what are you supposed to be, anyway?"**

"None of your buisness," Decade responded as he got out his sword and slashed away at the Ice Age Dopant.

* * *

Natsumi and Kivala walked along before she was smacked by something invisible.

"What was that?" Kivala asked before she turned to see the source, "What is that?!"

"What's what?" Natsumi asked as she looked around, "I can't see it."

"Looks like it's go time," Kivala smiled as she flew over and gave Natsumi a peck on the forehead.

"Henshin!"

Natsumi was surrounded by flower petals as her body was coated in quicksilver, Kivala appeared as the belt buckle of her armor before she saw what appeared to be a green dragon parka cladded being with lots of facial hair, wielding a Chinese Glaive.

"What is this thing?" Kiva-la inquired.

" **So you can see me now, huh? That must mean you have an Eyecon. Hand it over!"**

"Icon?" Kiva-la blinked in confusion.

" **Don't play dumb with me!"** the Ganma roared as he charged forward.

* * *

Decade slashed at the Ice Age Dopant, the battle getting pretty intense before he switched his RideBooker to gun mode and blasted at it.

"Looks like I may need a speed advantage," Decade muttered as he intended to take out Kabuto's card but didn't see what he loaded in and…

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DRIVE!=**

With that, a tire came flying out from his Decadriver, confusing him combined with the sound before the tire collided with his chest, transforming his suit into the red racecar themed Rider, "Nani kore?!"

The Ice Age Dopant ran forward and tried to freeze Decade-Drive, but he easily evaded. Decade-Drive took out his sword, which was now the Handle-ken, quickly slashing at the Dopant with it, occasionally honking the horn to add on more power. He eventually slashed the Dopant apart and it exploded. The Drive card ejected from the Driver and turned blank, Decade looking at it in confusion as he held it.

"Where'd this come from?" he muttered, suddenly feeling super heavy as he was moving super slowly, making him turn to see a numberless Roidmude, "...Roidmude?"

" **Where'd Drive go?! I sensed him here not too long ago,"**

Decade groaned a bit as he took out Kabuto's card, making sure it was Kabuto's this time, inserting it into his driver, albeit slowed down due to the slowdown.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...KABUTO!=**

Upon changing into Kabuto, he managed to toss his weapon at the Roidmude's head before taking out the Attack Ride card for Clock Up.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...CLOCK UP!=**

Decade-Kabuto dashed around and slashed at the Roidmude, but upon it reactivating the Slowdown, the Clock Up was canceled.

"Oh come on…" Decade-Kabuto muttered.

" **Tch. As if you could try and super-speed away!** "

"But I can still move normally!" Decade-Kabuto smirked as he rapidly kicked and punched the Roidmude until it blew up, "...that's strange…"

* * *

Kiva-la slashed at the Ganma, managing to cut its glaive a bit, "Yosh…"

" **I will not allow a girl to beat me! Girls are nothing but weakling who only cook, tend to young, and if they try to fight, get beaten in five minutes!"**

Kiva-la was fuming with anger, steam actually coming off her helmet, before rushing in, slashing his glaive into pieces with her rapier before motioning for Kivala to do something, "You're gonna pay for those words…"

" _Let's_ Wake Up!" Kivala cheered as she planted a kiss to Kiva-la's leg, opening up part of the armor to reveal a purple stained glass window as she flew up in the air in front of a purple crescent moon before diving down, coated in the purple smoke and kicking the Ganma with not only her leg, but the Kiva-la symbol as well, creating a crater in the shape of that symbol into the ground as the Ganma exploded three times, "Wow… three explosions…"

"Three times satisfying," Kiva-la giggled before she was struck in the back by the Same Yummy, "A shark?"

" **Rider… must beat… Rider…"** it growled.

"Oh nuts…" Kiva-la muttered as she prepared her weapon.

* * *

Decade was now battling a chameleon themed monster with dots all over it resembling the Chameleo Constellation.

"Tch…" Decade muttered as he turned his weapon into a gun, "What is it with chameleons being girls lately? First one using Kung Fu, and another from space, what next? One from a video game who's crushing on a purple one or something?"

The Zodiarts turned invisible as Decade tried to shoot her, but he couldn't get a tracking on her before a card was sent out of his holster and then into his belt buckle.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

Decade then decided to test his luck and activate the buckle just as quickly (con

 **=FOURZE!=**

With a jingle, a white and blue ring appeared around Decade before his suit changed into Fourze's in a flash of bright light.

"Uchu… KITTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!" Decade-Fourze declared.

" **Eh? ...What's that for?"** the Chameleon asked as Decade-Fourze blinked a bit.

"How should I know?"

The Chameleon groaned before lashing her tongue out at the Rider, who used the rocket booster on his back to evade as best he could. He then took out an Attack Ride card and then loaded it in.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...RADAR!=**

The Radar Module appeared on his left arm and used it to locate the invisible kaijin.

"Perfect," Decade-Fourze smirked as he then loaded in another card, then followed it up with two more cards.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ROCKET! DRILL! PEN!=**

With that, a large orange rocket appeared over his right arm, a yellow drill over his left leg, and a pen of sorts over his right leg. He flew into the air and then managed to slip in a card into the belt.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: FO-FO-FO-FOURZE!=**

"Rider Rocket Drill Pen Radar KICK!" he yelled as ink was launched off of the Drill to stun the Zodiart in place as the rocket propelled him into the Chameleon and the Zodiarts blew up.

* * *

Kiva-la kicked the Same Yummy for a bit, but it managed to leap right back up before smacking her upside the head.

"Good news!" Kivala yelled to the Rider.

"What?"

"The Arms Monsters are ready to help!"

"Good!"

"Which do you want me to summon? The yuki-onna, the komainu, or the succubus?"

"...yuki-onna,"

"Yosha!" Kivala cheered as she took out a light-blue whistle and chimed it.

* * *

Within an area between realities sat two woman and a dog-like creature. The room suddenly lit up in a cyan light above them as a keytar sounded off, getting the attention of one of the women. This woman having black hair, teal eyes, and being dressed in a light blue hoodie, large white pants and blue slip-on shoes.

" **Kivy-chan finally called us…"** she smiled softly.

With that, the woman posed dramatically, arms spread out before gently lowered them as if they were snow-falling, as a cyan aura appeared behind her, showing the image of a cyan-colored female kaijin with an ice motif. She then turned into a sort of war-fan and flew out to the reality Natsumi was in.

* * *

Kiva-la watched as her right arm began to glow and became coated in chains before shattering open to reveal an icy blue armor over it, her torso going through a similar effect, Kivala's eyes flashing cyan as Kiva-la's visor changed to a light blue and she seemingly gained a hood.

"Yuki-Onna Fan!" Kivala cheered out.

" _ **Konichiwa…"**_ she greeted softly.

"Who said that?" Kiva-la blinked.

" _ **I did. I'm your servant, Yukina."**_

"Servant?"

The Same Yummy simply stared and growled a little, getting the female Rider's attention.

"Let's discuss this further later," Kiva-la said.

" _ **Right. Just know you have my powers at your disposal."**_

"Right…" Kiva-la nodded as she looked at the war-fan she had and then spun around, using it like a bladed weapon to send the Same Yummy back a bit. As she spun snow flowed around and began to get sent at the Yummy, freezing it in place, and then allowing Kiva-la to slash up the Yummy with the fan before she held it up.

"Ok, time for the finisher," Kiva-la called out as Kivala kissed the end of the fan.

" _Let's_ Wake Up! Yuki _Kiss!_ "

Kiva-la had ice energy charge into the war fan as a blizzard formed around her. She then did a forward slash and a side slash, causing the Yummy to explode into Cell Medals.

* * *

"You won't believe what just happened to me!" Tsukasa and Natsumi declared as they arrived back at the photo studio, "Wait, you too? What hap- ok, stop talking at the same time as me. Stop talking at the same time as me! Stop it!"

Sayo rolled her eyes at her brother and Natsumi before she stepped over and bonked them with her clipboard.

"ITAI!" they winced.

"Nii-san, talk."

"Ok… so earlier, Sayo kicked me out and I encountered a series of kaijin and used cards from the Neo-Heisei Riders."

"What does 'Neo-Heisei' mean?"

"Not important."

"Ok… and Natsumi?"

"I saw different kaijin too… and Kivala introduced me to my Arm Monster partners…" she informed.

"Just FYI, they won't always be the most responsive…" Kivala informed.

"Oh, now you tell me."

Kivala flew around and smacked into a chain, which caused a backdrop of a cityscape with a particular windmill in the center of it to drop down.

"Ara?" Sayo blinked.

"Oh no…" Natsumi groaned as she ran out of the front door… only for there to be a large splash sound.

"Natsumikan!" Tsukasa gasped, rushing over and then fell in himself.

Sayo walked over and saw they were in a city similar to Venice…

* * *

*Natsumi and Tsukasa both toweled off and turned to the writers*

Pikatwig: The location is in reference to a scrapped location from one Neo-Heisei season. Not saying which yet.

KKD: Ok…

Pikatwig: So… thoughts on the fact Tsukasa and Natsumi will be getting married at some point?

KKD: That's very cool to me, personally.

Pikatwig: They belong together. You know, starting from Gaim, it's been more common to have the main Rider hook up with the lead female. Kouta hooked up with Mai, Shinnosuke and Kiriko got married, Takeru and Akari… nothing, and I swear that Emu and Asuna are in love with each-other.

KKD: Yea, that is a bit of a trend in its own right, isn't it?

Pikatwig: Yep. Oh, and here's something I saw while we typed this. I guess we know where the Kyuuranger writer got the idea for the Chameleon senshi to be a girl. Fourze. The Chameleon Zodiarts was a girl.

KKD: Took me a while to remember that.

Hammy: Really? That's your best guess for why I got the Chameleon Kyuutama?

Pikatwig: Just an out-of-universe guess.

KKD: Makes sense, I guess.

Hammy: Right...

Raptor: Whoa...

Lucky: That's neat.

Pikatwig (whispers to KKD): There's been confirmation a Leo Minor Kyuutama exists in the Seiza Blaster. Think it would be a remold of the Ryu Voyager?

KKD (whispers back): Not sure… that'd be a bit weird to me, personally.

Pikatwig: Anyway… I've been wanting to give Natsumi her own Arm Monsters for a while now, and we get our chance to do so here. We have a yuki-onna, a komainu and a succubus. Where'd I get the ideas? ...it was kinda at random.

KKD: I see…

Pikatwig: There was one change in production, I was sitting on a nekomata, but it just didn't work.

Jibanyan: Oh I see… *is about to pound Pika, but Blizzaria held him back*

Blizzara: Calm down!

Pikatwig: ...still so strange they're voiced by the same person in the dub. Anyway, favorite parts! Mine has got to be when Tsukasa proposed to Natsumi. It was so sweet!

KKD: Yea, that was sweet. Though for me, um… it's a bit of a toss-up between Kiva-la's bout and her first time using her War Fan form and that scene you mentioned.

Pikatwig: Neat. Alright… let's enjoy this party more! *hears knocks and goes to see Muk and Sean, letting them in to party as well.* Just Live More!

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. World 01

*Pikatwig sat and stared at his high school diploma and then at the 770 Days of vlogs done. He looked at both for a bit before KKD walked on in*

KKD: Hey Pika. How's it feel to be a graduate of High School?

Pikatwig: It's… something. I can't put it into words, but it's certainly something.

KKD: Trust me, that'll be nothing compared to being a college graduate.

Pikatwig: I remember giving you a congrats about that on my vlog.

KKD: Thanks. Been a while, but now I'm officially working a new job since then and am about to try and get teaching credentials so I can pursue the career path I'm not aiming for… man, how time flies.

Pikatwig: ...you wanna be a teacher?

KKD: Well… sorta, it's hard to explain and I don't want to go into the details here.

Pikatwig: ...fair. Anyway… onto Decade. *turns to camera* So, we got our dimensional hopper going through dimensions, and he might bump into a team of nine plus. For, you see, Kyuuranger has been confirmed to be in a dimension parallel to the main Sentai timeline.

KKD: Sounds crazy, I know. Which means we got a group of space faring Sentai who not only try to save their world from destruction… but somehow are able to hop dimensions… weird. But then again, it's Toku, we don't have to explain it.

Pikatwig: And this explains how Lucky got to the Kamen Rider world during that one Ex-Aid episode. Dimensional portal like what Tsukasa uses.

KKD: Crazy.

Pikatwig: Though, this does call into question if there's an entire Sentai multiverse (not the Braneworlds from Go-Onger) like the AR Worlds in Decade and there's like a Sentai team like Decade or the Exiles who has to navigate them.

KKD: Yea, that is something worth noting.

Pikatwig: *is about to speak but then thinks about what he said before taking out a notepad and a pencil* 'Note for possible future storyline in A New Decade: Exiles crossover'.

KKD: Yea… someone else I know might be working on a similar idea of the Sentai traveling through the multiverse… no spoilers as of now.

Pikatwig: Ok. *sets down notepad* Anyway, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything in this story except for the original concepts and ideas within. The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

Sayo watched as her brother and Natsumi got back in and were soaking wet, "...what happen? It rain?"

"No… there's a lot of water out there. As in… Venice levels of water," Natsumi informed.

"What?" Sayo gawked before looking outside and seeing that the photo studio was now situated in a corner and was right next to the water's edge (con) "I don't get it,"

"We're in a parallel world…" Tsukasa informed.

"Indeed you are…" a new voice sprang up, the trio looking towards a man wearing a black biker's outfit was sitting inside the studio.

"WAGH!" Sayo yelled in panic as she hid behind her brother.

"...Hongo-san?" Tsukasa asked.

"Got it in one, Decade," he nodded.

"He's a lot younger than I remember you saying…" Natsumi whispered.

"Long story, other world counterpart," Tsukasa whispered back before turning to Hongo, "What brings you here?"

"Your services are needed once more, Decade…"

Tsukasa stared a bit in confusion.

* * *

(Insert theme: Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)

" _The travelers of worlds, Decade and Kiva-la, what do your eyes see as you go through the many new possibilities?"_

 ***The scene opened with cards flying out before colliding onto Decade's face as he stood with Kiva-la amidst a white void***

 **Miageru hoshi, sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite~! (Looking up upon the stars, where various sagas are shining) *As we glanced over the scenery, we see Tsukasa and Natsumi sitting together and looking over a wedding scenario***

 **Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend. (Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a Legend begin) *Before Tsukasa and Natsumi could go to it, the younger Hongo walked over to them and in his hand was nine blank cards of the Neo-Heisei Era Riders.***

 **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete (Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras) *Tsukasa and Natsumi both looked at the cards and saw Kamen Rider W standing before them, while OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim stood to the left and Drive, Ghost, Amazon Omega and Ex-Aid stood to the right. The eight Riders all charged, leaving Tsukasa, Natsumi and W to watch.***

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world~! (And dive into that straying Parallel world~!) *Natsumi and Tsukasa sat in the photo studio as Tsukasa had his eyes covered by her hands. She then removed her hands from his line of sight and took his hand***

 **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu (On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey) *Tsukasa and Natsumi sat on Tsukasa's motorcycle, Natsumi grabbing onto Tsukasa's waist, and they drove off.***

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~ (In order to encounter their true selves) *Sayo watched them go forward as she looked over ideas for their wedding alongside Kivala.**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (The road will probably change**

 **to continue into a new dawn) *Decade and Kiva-la stood together, holding hands before they turned back into Tsukasa and Natsumi.***

 **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade (Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade) *Focus was then drawn to the DecaDriver and the nine symbols transformed from Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O and Kiva to W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid and Amazon Omega.***

 **A New Decade**

* * *

 **World 1: The Angry C! Rise of Kamen Rider Joker**

* * *

Sayo nibbled on some marshmallows in a corner as Tsukasa and Natsumi sat across from the AR Hongo.

"Ok, Hongo-san, tell us why we're in another world," Tsukasa demanded to know, but he kept a calm tone of voice.

"Neo Worlds…" he began as he pulled out a cup of tea.

"Neo…" Natsumi began.

"Worlds?" Tsukasa concluded.

"Worlds that had spawned from the tales of more recent Kamen Riders… such as W, the original whom you met previously," he informed as he looked at them, "The worlds have begun to spill into each-other…"

"And that can be very problematic," Tsukasa commented.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi inquired.

"The presence of something in a world that it was never meant to be in, even if for a short while, can cause splinter damage…" Tsukasa informed his girlfriend, "One time after the Kamen Rider Taisen incident, I slipped into some world without Kamen Riders for… no less than one minute at least, and caused huge damages to it."

"...just by you being there…" Natsumi blinked a bit, "...wow."

"Sounds like something Narutaki was preaching about when you first started, Onii-san," Sayo commented between her snacking.

"Kinda does," Tsukasa groaned a bit.

"Your buddy's mere presence in the world of the samurai caused delayed damage to it, but that eventually happened," Hongo added.

"Samurai?" Sayo blinked.

"Long story."

"Regardless… you and your friend here have been tasked with going into these worlds and making sure nothing spills out of it," Hongo informed as he stood up.

"Can it wait?" Natsumi asked.

"As much as I agree with you, Natsumikan, I'm afraid once we're tasked with something like this, we can't just opt out. We gotta do this," Tsukasa sighed, "But once we're done, we can get to our wedding."

"And how long is that gonna take?"

"You only have nine worlds," Hongo informed before summoning up a gray screen of sorts, "Shouldn't take too long…"

"That's what happened last time and it extended beyond that." Tsukasa muttered as Hongo left.

Natsumi sighed a bit, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as Tsukasa headed for the door. Natsumi simply walked over to him before turning to Sayo, "You're in charge while we're gone, ok?"

"Fine," Sayo groaned as she put her snack down, "Please hurry back…"

The couple nodded and walked back out… only to once again fall into the water.

* * *

After getting back to solid ground, the duo saw their outfits were now different. Tsukasa was now dressed as a gondola driver and Natsumi was dressed as a waitress of sorts, the two driving down the river as they looked at the place around them. It looked a lot like Venice, but had feels that still identified it as somewhere in Japan with landmarks such as Tokyo Tower off in the distance.

"So… what world are we in?" Natsumi asked as they arrived at solid ground.

Tsukasa looked and then noticed what looked like a windmill closer to their general location and feeling there was something familiar about it, "...Fuuto."

"Isn't that W's city?"

"Yea, that is… but this is more like… a Suito…" Tsukasa commented.

"Makes sense… with the water and all that," Natsumi commented before seeing somebody holding a Gaia Memory, "Tsukasa-kun, look."

Tsukasa turned to look and saw it, the Gaia Memory from their distance looking blue and the man simply gained a smirk as he pressed it, "Get down!"

 **=TRIGGER!=**

The man pressed the Gaia Memory against his neck before glowing blue and transformed into a blue kaijin with a bullet-shaped head, a right arm that was brown and bandaged with a rifle for a hand, and began to shoot randomly.

"Ikuzo," Tsukasa told Natsumi as they got back up and were about to ready their drivers, when a man slowly walked forward, "Ara?"

He looked and then saw a fedora atop the man's head, "Shotaro?"

The man didn't respond as he took out the W Driver and a Gaia Memory…

"Wait… that's…"

 **=SKULL!=**

"Daido…" the man muttered before he raised the Memory into the air, "...henshin."

He waited for a moment before a white Gaia Memory appeared in the left slot of his Driver, pressing that memory in before taking the Skull Memory and inserting it into the opposite slot, opening the Driver to it's W shape.

 **=ETERNAL! SKULL!=**

The man transformed into a white and gray W that had yellow eyes, arms that had flame decals on his gauntlets, and he slowly set a fedora atop his head, "Saa, omae no tsumi wo… kazaero…"

"W's not supposed to look like that…" Natsumi commented.

"And with the Skull Memory that means that's… Shotaro's boss…"

" **The old timer and another Sonozaki try to go after me? If the first W failed, what makes you think you can beat me?!"** the Trigger Dopant smirked.

"Tch. We're nothing like the previous Kamen Rider…" the boss' voice spoke.

"You do realize you're trash talking your own s-" the left side began, only to get a flick to the head, "Right. Gomen. Let's just take this guy down…"

The Trigger Dopant fired at W, but W easily blocked it by turning his scarf into a cape that acted as a shield. After that, W quickly jumped across the water and began to punch the Dopant. Tsukasa and Natsumi both watched in amazement of this W and how efficient he was, before Tsukasa was grabbed by a yellow appendage of sorts.

"Oi!" Tsukasa yelled as he was dragged underwater and held there.

"Tsukasa!" Natsumi yelled before she looked and saw an elastic yellow kaijin with black spikes on his top and a black and yellow striped head, "Another Dopant…"

" **That guy's kinda cute… can I keep him?"** the Dopant asked.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Natsumi growled, "Kivala!"

"Alrighty, let's kick butt!" Kivala cheered as she pecked Natsumi's forehead.

"Henshin!" Natsumi yelled, quickly becoming Kiva-la as the bat took her place on her belt. Kiva-la jumped forward and slashed at the Dopant rapidly and angrily.

"Another Kamen Rider?" the left side of W gawked, "Fascinating. I never anticipated there to be a female Kamen Rider… ever…"

Kiva-la rolled her eyes a bit as she continued to slash, her blade increasing in speed rapidly as she sent the Dopant into the water and allowed Tsukasa a moment to get back to the surface, "Daijoubu, Tsukasa-kun?"

He coughed out a bit of water, but nodded that he was alright, "Yea… I'm ok…"

" **A shiro Kamen Rider? ...that's not who our boss wanted, right?"** the yellow Dopant checked.

" **DUH! Our target is a kuroi Rider!"**

Part of the water froze as a motorboat zoomed over with two other Dopant on it, one of them being a female that was red and orange, emitting intense heat while her partner had a more frosted appearance with black limbs and icy feathers and armor, with Trigger and the yellow one jumping onto it.

"Luna and Trigger alongside Heat and IceAge… the C Gang…" W's right side realized.

Heat proceeded to unfreeze the way and they made an attempt to escape.

"Tsukasa, let's get after them," Kiva-la encouraged.

"How?" Tsukasa asked.

Kiva-la then motioned to the gondola they came in on, which had a motor…

"Ah…"

* * *

The four Dopant all remained on their boat as they attempted to make sure they weren't followed by anyone before they safely disembarked, only for somebody to clear their throat and get their attention. They turned and saw Kiva-la and Decade on a motorized gondola headed towards them.

" **SCATTER!"** IceAge shouted as they attempted to do so.

"No you don't," Kiva-la responded as she took out one of the Fuestles.

"Uh… it's not gonna work. They aren't responding," Kivala informed.

"Again, seriously?" Kiva-la sighed.

"Yea, they aren't exactly responsive with us constant dimensional shifts…"

Decade rolled his eyes a bit as he took out a card and loaded it in.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...KUUGA!=**

Decade quickly became Kuuga in response and began to punch the Luna Dopant.

" **You're really handsome…"** she giggled, Decade-Kuuga groaning a bit before she pulled him into a hug, **"How'd you like to join us?"**

Kiva-la the rapidly kicked the Dopant in the back of the head in anger.

"Hands off my fiancee!" she snapped.

" **Feisty…"** IceAge commented.

"Yep," Decade-Kuuga nodded as he rushed in and punched the ice Dopant with his fists, slowly engulfed in flames, managing to knock it back a bit before somebody kicked it in the back of the head, "Ara?"

He turned to see someone who looked like an all black and purple version of W, but with red eyes and no silver line parting his body, and he only wielded.

"Kamen Rider… Joker…" he smirked, "Ikuzo!"

" **Look! It's who our boss wanted!"** the Luna Dopant stated.

" **Yes! Get him!"** the Heat Dopant added.

"Catch me if you can, suckers!" Joker shouted before he ran over and rapidly punched and kicked the Dopants, knocking them to the ground as he simply kicked them around a bit, "Come on, Do-drunks! Come up and fight me!"

" **Shut up, you dumb jerk!"**

"...ok…?" Kiva-la blinked.

"...that sounds pretty stupid… is it an insult or…?" Decade-Kuuga commented.

" **Calling us who depend on these powers 'drunk' is an insult to someone using similar powers."**

"Most Kamen Riders have a habit of being tied to the evil they fight," Decade-Kuuga muttered.

" **Tactical retreat!"** IceAge called out as the C Gang fled the scene thanks to a smoke bomb.

"Tch, Do-Drunks, I'll get you yet," Joker scoffed as he turned towards Decade-Kuuga and Kiva-la, "You two, what're your memories? Bug and Vampire?"

"We don't use Gaia Memories," Decade-Kuuga informed as he and Kiva-la reverted to normal.

"Ok. If you see a Cyclone Dopant, let me know. I wanna kick his butt hardcore…" Joker smirked before he got onto a motorized gondola and drove off.

Tsukasa and Natsumi both stared at each-other in confusion before the two of them saw W ride over on a waterbike. The two-in-one Rider then stopped right next to the strip of land the two were on and sighed a bit.

"C Gang get away?"

"That Sea Gang did get away," Tsukasa spoke.

"Thought it was Sieg Gang…" Natsumi replied.

"C. Like the first letter of Cyclone," W's left half informed.

"Not the point! Did you see where they went?" W's right half asked.

"No," they both responded.

The Rider sighed in both his voices before he reverted to normal, revealing himself to be an older gentlemen. He rode off on his waterbike and left Tsukasa and Natsumi there.

* * *

"How did you fail to find him again?!" a man in a green attire yelled in annoyance.

" **Sorry, Boss, but he's just able to kick us around before we can get a chance to try and catch him!"** IceAge said.

" **And my sister got distracted by a boy again…"** Heat groaned.

" **It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know he was engaged?!"**

Their leader let out a loud sigh as he took out a Gaia Memory that scared them all into silence…

* * *

"'Narumi Detective Agency and Cafe'?" Tsukasa blinked as he was rowing the gondola through Suito.

"Didn't expect that," Natsumi admitted as they walked towards it.

"Hey, Hikari-san!" Shotaro yelled to Natsumi, "You're late!"

"...huh?" Natsumi blinked.

"We take on new roles with each world we go to, Natsumikan, remember?" Tsukasa whispered as Natsumi walked up and over to Shotaro.

"Gomen, Shotaro-sama."

"Well, hurry up and get in and I won't tell my dad,"

"...dad?" she muttered as she looked and saw Sokichi Narumi sitting and reading a newspaper.

"Dad, I think we got a customer," Shotaro called out as he motioned to Tsukasa.

"Let him in," Sokichi called out.

"Uh… this is my fiance…" Natsumi informed.

"Yo," Tsukasa greeted.

"Welcome," Shotaro greeted.

Tsukasa sat down and looked over a menu, seeing it had a variety of coffees, pastas and other small things.

"Hmm… I'll have a light roasted coffee to start," Tsukasa stated.

"Coming right up," Shotaro nodded as he and Natsumi headed back to work on the coffee.

Tsukasa looked to Sokichi for a moment and noticed the fedora-wearing detective simply reading a newspaper, "So… Narumi-san…"

"You and your girlfriend aren't from around these parts, are you?"

"...no…"

"What brings you by?"

"Let's just say that we're looking for the Kamen Riders of the city. We know W is here, as is Joker, but where's Joker's partner and Accel?"

Sokichi took a moment to stare at the paper before he set it down, "Accel is married to my daughter and left Suito sometime back. As for Shotaro's partner…"

"I never had one," Shotaro spoke up, getting Tsukasa and Natsumi to raise an eyebrow, "That Sonozaki Do-drunk is not my partner."

"Don't you need his help?" Natsumi asked.

"...Suito only needs Kamen Rider Joker, not W."

The two world travelers looked on at him for a moment before Shotaro's attention was drawn away by the boiling coffee pot.

"...Phillip was once his best friend. Something just… happened…" Sokichi informed, "He just started to hate him someday. Phillip was driven away and… well…"

* * *

A man in a green jacket stood before a young woman and handed her a more monstrous version of the Metal Gaia Memory. The woman took it with a sigh before inserting it and turning into a Dopant.

"Welcome…" the man spoke as he slowly took off the hood of the jacket to reveal himself to be Philip, "To the Cyclone Gang…"

* * *

Pikatwig: Betcha didn't see that coming, huh?

KKD: I sure didn't.

Pikatwig: I did formulate a basic plot premise for every world the Riders will go to, so there's that. And before anybody asks about 'Suito', that was actually what the setting was originally going to be like. It was changed due to cost concerns.

KKD: I see… still, it was very impressive.

Pikatwig: The idea of the SkullEternal W… I forget where I originally came up with the idea, but it's been something I wanted to use on more than one occasion.

KKD: Still, it sounds like a cool idea.

Pikatwig: Which you have said you will be drawing later on. You're a great artist and I'm grateful for you helping to draw these things.

KKD: Hey, I'm just glad to help out where I can, improving where I need to.

Pikatwig: So… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… I'd have to say the surprise twist involving Philip and the debut of this world's W.

Pikatwig: Same here, along with Kiva-la getting to kick some serious butt. It was great.

KKD: Yea, it's always great if we can get her some more action.

Pikatwig: Indeed. One quick thing I wanna mention, the Heat and Luna Dopants being sisters is meant as a cute little nod to something KKD made.

Luna Hashimoto: Me?

Pikatwig: Basically.

KKD: Right. *gives Pika a thumbs up*

Pikatwig: Anything else to mention?

KKD: *shrugs*

Pikatwig: Alright. End off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. World 02

*Pikatwig walked on in, a pillow in tow, and then sat down.*

KKD: What's up, dude?

Pikatwig: Just wanna rest my head a tiny bit. *sets pillow down on desk* So… did you see that part of the vocals for Sonic Forces' main theme, Fist Bump, was released?

KKD: Uh… no?

Pikatwig: Ok. *takes out laptop and pulls up the video.*

-One Showing Later-

Pikatwig: What do you think?

KKD: Wow… catchy with heavy metal… never thought I'd say that.

Pikatwig: The last time we had a vocal theme was Reach for the Stars and that was… seven years ago. Generations and Lost World both didn't have lyrical themes and this is a nice return to form.

KKD: Huh… never thought of it like that.

Pikatwig: So… what does this have to do with Decade? Uh… *thinks for a bit* Uh… *Takeshi and Neptune walked through the room* Aha! Takeshi was once Decade!

Takeshi: ...different me. Good try though.

Neptune: And I'm just here because I hop dimensions a lot.

KKD: It's true.

Pikatwig: ...note to self, Neptunia/Decade crossover at some point.

Neptune: That'd be neat.

Pikatwig: Anyway… onto this stuff. Last time, Tsukasa and Natsumi arrived in W no Sekai and saw W was somebody else. Shotaro is a bit of a jerk to Dopants and Phillip is the leader of a Dopant Gang who is looking to get rid of Shotaro. ...in case you're wondering how a certain somebody feels about this… here's what he had to say. *takes out paper* Ahem. "Okay… so, I will trust your judgement on this. However… why the Faiz is Daido working with the good guys?".

KKD: ...Y'know, in hindsight, he raises a very good point, and I gotta wonder the same thing… but I'm chalking that up to this being an AR world where Daido didn't have whatever happen to him in the official W canon… happen… *shrugs*

Pikatwig: I did mention it would be explained today, so there's that.

KKD: Ah.

Pikatwig: Well, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything in this story except for the original concepts and ideas within. The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

"Shotaro's partner became a Gaia Memory dealer and is a Dopant himself…" Natsumi gawked, "...just because Shotaro began to hate him for some reason?"

"That is the laconic version, yes," Sokichi responded.

"That sounds rather suspicious," Tsukasa noted.

The trio was silent as Shotaro handed off a coffee pot to Natsumi. Natsumi walked on over and poured it into a cup that Tsukasa had.

"Arigato," he smiled.

"You're welcome," Natsumi replied as she walked away.

"Tou-san," Shotaro began, "I gotta go out and get some supplies. I'll be back… whenever…"

Sokichi simply sighed seeing Shotaro shuffle out and stood up, "...Natsumi-san."

"Hai?"

"Take care of this customer. I have something to go take care of…"

Natsumi just nodded as the elder man headed out, leaving her with Tsukasa.

"...Kamen Rider W without Shotaro and Philip…" Tsukasa began, "That's a bit jarring seeing I met the originals before…"

* * *

" _It's been a while, Kamen Rider W…" Decade said as he got off his bike._

" _You? Uh… let's see… it was…" W, speaking in Shotaro's voice, began, "Decade."_

* * *

"I don't remember that," Natsumi admitted with a shrug.

"Makes sense, you weren't in the areas when I met W…"

* * *

Shotaro walked forward and saw a gang of Masquerade Dopants simply roaming the streets, "Oi. Do-Drunks."

The group of Dopants simply gulped in terror as they looked for a way to escape.

 **=JOKER!=**

"...henshin…" Shotaro muttered as he inserted the Memory into his Driver and transformed.

 **=JOKER!=**

Kamen Rider Joker stood there before charging forward and attacking them.

* * *

(Insert theme: Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)

" _The travelers of worlds, Decade and Kiva-la, what do your eyes see as you go through the many new possibilities?"_

 ***The scene opened with cards flying out before colliding onto Decade's face as he stood with Kiva-la amidst a white void***

 **Miageru hoshi, sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite~! (Looking up upon the stars, where various sagas are shining) *As we glanced over the scenery, we see Tsukasa and Natsumi sitting together and looking over a wedding scenario***

 **Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend. (Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a Legend begin) *Before Tsukasa and Natsumi could go to it, the younger Hongo walked over to them and in his hand was nine blank cards of the Neo-Heisei Era Riders.***

 **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete (Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras) *Tsukasa and Natsumi both looked at the cards and saw Kamen Rider W standing before them, while OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim stood to the left and Drive, Ghost, Amazon Omega and Ex-Aid stood to the right. The eight Riders all charged, leaving Tsukasa, Natsumi and W to watch.***

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world~! (And dive into that straying Parallel world~!) *Natsumi and Tsukasa sat in the photo studio as Tsukasa had his eyes covered by her hands. She then removed her hands from his line of sight and took his hand***

 **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu (On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey) *Tsukasa and Natsumi sat on Tsukasa's motorcycle, Natsumi grabbing onto Tsukasa's waist, and they drove off.***

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~ (In order to encounter their true selves) *Sayo watched them go forward as she looked over ideas for their wedding alongside Kivala.**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (The road will probably change**

 **to continue into a new dawn) *Decade and Kiva-la stood together, holding hands before they turned back into Tsukasa and Natsumi.***

 **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade (Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade) *Focus was then drawn to the DecaDriver and the nine symbols transformed from Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O and Kiva to W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid and Amazon Omega.***

 **A New Decade**

* * *

 **World 2: Forever W! To Reunite A Team**

* * *

 **=JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Joker simply let out a small scoff as he Rider Punched some of the Dopants and blew them up.

"Tch! Pathetic," he scoffed as he took out a different memory and loaded it into the slot.

 **=METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

The Metal Shaft appeared in Joker's arms and he rapidly slapped the Dopants into the ocean.

"He's your son, you know. You should do something…" W's left half commented.

"He won't listen to reason, you know that Daido-san…" W's right half reminded while gripping his head, "We're just going to need to figure out why he began to hate him and hope that we can figure out how to get them back together."

 **=TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Now with the blue gun in hand, Joker blasted the Trigger Magnum until the Masquerade Dopants were gone.

"Man… that's good…"

* * *

Phillip let out an angry growl as he saw a computer monitor blink with all of the Gaia Memories that had gotten destroyed. He soon slammed his fist down on a desk before the new Metal Dopant walked over to some of the others in the room.

" **Does he get angry often?"** she inquired.

" **You get used to it,"** the Luna Dopant shrugged.

Phillip simply turned to his forces, "I'm going out for some coffee. Don't do anything until I get back or else…"

The others just nodded as he left.

* * *

"Onii-san, you look silly…" Sayo commented as she looked at her brother, "Onee-chan… you look nice."

Tsukasa gave a roll of his eyes as he walked to another room to go and rest his head, but there was a knock at the door when Tsukasa was gone.

"...who's that?" Sayo asked.

Natsumi shrugged as she walked over and saw Phillip at the door.

"...did this place get a new look or something?" Phillip muttered as he walked in, "This is the coffee place, right?"

"...yea…" Natsumi nodded with a small roll of her eyes. Natsumi then just let Philip in and sit down.

* * *

"So… what's your name?" Sayo asked as she brought over the coffee.

"Boku wa Phillip. Sonozaki Phillip," he smiled.

"Atashi wa Kadoya Sayo," she greeted.

"Yoroshiku."

"So… what brings you by?"

"Just looking to gather my thoughts…" he informed, sipping on the coffee, "I have this guy I'm looking to beat… and I'm thinking of my game plan."

"...oh. Game plan. So you're gonna play a card game with the guy?" Sayo figured.

Phillip just stared at Sayo for a moment before shrugging, "...sure. Let's go with that…"

"I play card games with my Onii-san at times. The trick is, wait until they're in a position that you think they'll win in, then pull out your ace and kick butt!"

The man in green took out some paper and wrote the idea down, soon putting it in his pocket before Sayo handed him a small bill. He smiled and proceeded to pay her with 2,000 yen.

"Uh… that's a bit much…"

"Keep the change," Philip smiled as he headed out.

Sayo just looked confused before smiling, "Let me know how your game goes."

* * *

The next day had soon arrived and Natsumi had returned to the Detective Agency/Cafe before finding a door she didn't recall seeing before. She opened it, finding an over-sized garage with whiteboards everywhere as there was a man who looked about the same age as Phillip, if maybe a tiny bit older, in a white jacket, a yellow underneath, silver pants and light blue shoes and was writing various things on the boards.

"Ano… you're Daido, right?" Natsumi asked.

"The new hire… Hikari Natsumi, right?" he responded, "Yes. My name is Daido. Why are you in here?"

"Gomen, I… just saw the door and…" she began before looking at the whiteboard, "...wow. What's this?"

"Everything that the C Gang has attacked so far. I'm trying to find out why they've attacked where they've attacked and where their base may be."

Natsumi looked over the many notes written and saw how there was a blank spot by 'Keyword(s)'.

"Hmm… so you're trying to find som answers?"

"And to know what caused my baby brother to go from partner in a position like myself to Gaia Memory dealing gang leader."

"...hold on a moment… brother?"

"Phillip is my younger brother, yes."

This kinda surprised Natsumi as she looked at Daido and then recalled what Philip looked like, "...you two don't look a like."

"I get that a lot."

"Different fathers?"

"Indeed."

Natsumi gave a nod as she watched Daido finish writing on the whiteboard.

"You work at the cafe, right? Could you get me a water or something?"

"...I'm not just a cafe girl. I'm a Kamen Rider, just like you are."

"I find that hard to believe. I don't detect any Gaia Memory energy from you a-"

"Henshin."

Daido stared in disbelief at Kamen Rider Kiva-la and began to examine her in amazement.

* * *

Tsukasa simply rowed people along in his gondola and kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary as some customers got in, "Where to?"

"Senso Cathedral," a woman's voice informed.

Tsukasa nodded as he rowed forward before looking at the two girls, one was in red and the other was in yellow, "What's there?"

"I don't know," the woman in yellow admitted, "Sis, why did we need to go there?"

"Our boss said so…"

The other nodded as Tsukasa looked towards them.

"Oh yeah…" the girl in yellow smiled, "I met you the other day. You were quite the cutie the other day and still are…"

"...I'm engaged…" he reminded her with a roll of his eyes.

"You're still a cutie…" she giggled.

Tsukasa groaned a tiny bit as he continued to row.

"Why do you keep flirting? That sounds more like a thing somebody with flower powers would do."

"Says the girl who burns the clothes off of any boy who flirts with you!"

"I'm trying to make sure boys know I'm not interested!"

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and looked to the map to see it was a good few miles away, "Ugh…"

"So, cutie, why are you getting married?" the girl in yellow inquired.

"Because I already found the person of my dreams…"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Of course!" Tsukasa responded before the boat bumped into a corner, "Oh. ...Senseo Cathedral right here."

"Hey cutie… you wanna come with us?" the one in yellow asked.

Tsukasa quickly rowed away from the two, after taking his payment, just to get away from the girl in yellow.

"...lame…" she sighed.

* * *

Daido looked over the notes and soon found some connections between them, but soon realized it was a dead end.

"Daido-san," Sokichi said as he walked down to him, "Any luck?"

"Nope."

Sokichi sighed as he looked over the notes, but saw nothing either.

"There has to be something we're missing here…" he commented.

"Something… missing…" Daido muttered as he wrote that down and began to think before noticing something about all the areas, "...there's something missing from each area they've attacked."

"What's that?"

"Shotaro. These are all places he tends to frequently go to…" Daido realized, connecting the dots and putting things together, "And he's not there when the Dopants have attacked…"

"Makes sense," Sokichi nodded.

"At the same time, Kamen Rider Joker showed up shortly after and was more insulting…"

"...I'm gonna find Shotaro and see what's up…"

* * *

Tsukasa and Natsumi both sat in the gondola and were simply pondering their next step as Tsukasa steered the gondola in front of the Suito Tower.

"This place really is pretty…" Natsumi admitted as she watched around her.

"Indeed it does…" Tsukasa nodded as he slowly rowed forward.

After some silence, somebody slowly approached the front of the tower and took out a green Gaia Memory.

"Ara?" Tsukasa blinked a bit.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

Phillip smirked as he inserted the memory and turned into the Cyclone Dopant.

"Natsumikan, ikuzo."

"Hai,"

Kivala quickly flew over as Tsukasa set up his Decadriver and readied a card.

"HENSHIN!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DECADE!=**

" **Eh?"** the Cyclone Dopant blinked as he turned towards them, **"How interesting... Kamen Riders who don't use Gaia Memories."**

"Not important," Decade responded as he began to shoot with his RideBooker, but the wind from the Cyclone Dopant simply pushed them away.

Kiva-la just groaned before pulling out her saber and attempting to strike at the Dopant. The Cyclone Dopant simply laughed a bit and used powerful wind currents to disarm her and then fling her into Decade.

" **This is really boring…"** he scoffed.

"Philip!" Sokichi yelled as he drove in on his water bike.

"Ah… the father Narumi…" he commented, "And, of course, the current Kamen Rider W."

Sokichi took out his W Driver and the Skull Memory.

"Daido…"

* * *

Daido watched as the belt appeared on his waist and he simply took out the Eternal Memory.

 **=ETERNAL!=**

* * *

 **=SKULL!=**

"Henshin…" Sokichi whispered as he removed his hat, inserted the Memory and activated his Driver.

 **=ETERNAL! SKULL!=**

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero…" W declared.

" **Just what I wanted you to do…"** the Cyclone Dopant chuckled, **"Koi, Fang!"**

This surprised everyone as the living Gaia Memory leaped in and inserted itself into Phillip. He let out a roar as he mutated into the Fang Dopant, which looked like a pure white version of the FangJoker form, but with only the left eye, no Ws anywhere, and, obviously, missing the Driver. The Fang Dopant roared loudly before blades appeared out of his wrists and and he rapidly struck W around like a rag doll.

"Gotta help them out…" Tsukasa muttered as he quickly loaded in the Kabuto card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...KABUTO!=**

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...CLOCK UP!=**

Decade-Kabuto ran forward at a blazing speed, managing to strike at the Fang Dopant, hitting him with blinding speeds before he got stabbed by one of the fangs on the Fang Dopant's arm.

"This is bad…" W's left side commented.

"What was your first clue?"

"Think we need to try and summon the Xtreme Memory…"

"You know it won't respond to us…"

"We have to try!"

"KOI! XTREME!" W shouted in both his voices, holding out his hand, but nothing happened, "Shimatta…"

The Fang Dopant laughed a bit before rushing forward, punched W into the air, jumped up and then kicked him down to the ground. The Dopant then changed back into Phillip as he grabbed the W Driver and laughed a bit.

"...stop this… Phillip…" Sokichi begged.

Phillip said nothing as he walked off with the Driver in tow.

* * *

"...I'm going to get that Do-Drunk jerk…" Shotaro growled as he saw his injured father being patched up by Natsumi.

"Shotaro, don't."

"Tou-san… I will beat him. On. My. Own…" he growled as he ran out.

"...you know, for every AR World, there is some commonality between the main-universe Rider and their counterpart. Just… something in common, which is mostly personality," Tsukasa commented, "And this Shotaro is a… a… a uh…"

"Jerk?" Natsumi guessed.

"Putting it tamely, yes."

"Well, Shotaro has been rather rude for some months… and it lead to this whole mess…" Daido informed as he walked out, "And, around the same time, was the last time we've spoken to Sokichi's daughter and her husband."

"Hmm… odd…" Tsukasa muttered.

* * *

"So, boss, what's your plan?" the girl in yellow asked.

"You'll find out, Tsukia," he responded, "Just be ready to meet me at the cathedral later,"

"Ok,"

Philip just walked off and was joined by the Fang Memory.

* * *

"What's the plan for now?" Natsumi asked Tsukasa as they headed to the gondola.

"We find somebody who works with Phillip, we find out what he's up to."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have an idea… but promise me you won't hate me…"

"...why?"

"Promise me first."

"...Ok? I-I promise," Natsumi nodded.

"Ok. Now we gotta go find somebody who will help us," Tsukasa smiled as he began to row forward.

* * *

Tsukia simply roamed around, taking in the sights as she stared a bit at the sunset with a bit of a smile. Then she began to smile as she saw Tsukasa row along past her.

"Hi cutie," she waved.

Tsukasa straightened himself before stepping over to her.

"Hello yourself," he smiled, "How are you this lovely day?"

"Good. I hoped you could meet up with me…"

Tsukasa continued to speak with Tsukia and was blissfully unaware of a fuming Natsumi gripping to the side of the gondola.

"...ouch…" Kivala blinked as she flew next to Natsumi.

"This is part of some stupid plan… but it's making me so angry…" she muttered.

"Just calm down for now. You can take your anger out on some kaijin or something."

Natsumi simply nodded a bit as she watched Tsukasa get back onto the gondola and they rowed away.

"Got a location," he nodded before gulping a bit, "You ok?"

"...I'm going to get you later…" Natsumi informed.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Shotaro stood outside of the cathedral, holding an anonymous tip he got to go there, and simply waited for something to happen.

"Hello there Shotaro…" Philip growled as he walked over.

"Ah yes… the Do-Drunk Sonozaki who thought he could hide out with me. What do you want?"

"To get rid of your stupid face…"

"Funny… I want that same thing…" Shotaro responded as he took out his Lost Driver and Joker Memory, "Henshin…"

 **=JOKER!=**

"Just what I wanted…" Phillip smirked as he revealed the W Driver, "...enjoy your final moments, cause I'm taking us both down! Fang, koi!"

The Fang Memory quickly inserted itself into his Driver and he transformed into W FangJoker.

"...uh oh…" Tsukasa muttered as he and Natsumi arrived.

"Matte…" Natsumi blinked, "...if Shotaro's mind got transferred into W… then why his body still standing there?"

Tsukasa simply stared and saw both W FangJoker and Kamen Rider Joker there.

"Philip!" Shotaro's voice gleefully yelled from the right half of W, "You have no idea how happy I a-"

The Shotaro in the W suit was then on the receiving end of a punch from the Fang half.

"URUSEI!" the left half yelled, "I don't know what tricks you're using to be both there and here, but it won't fool me! You're dead, Shotaro! For everything you've put me through the last several months!"

"...what are you talking about?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Calling me a Do-Drunk, leaving me for dead, attacking my own family and practically betraying your father's code!"

"Hold up… I've been locked up in some room for the past few months…"

"URUSEI YOU LIAR!" the Fang half yelled as he turned to the water, "I'm taking you down with me… in that water… is our tomb!"

Before W could leap, he was grabbed by the arms of the Luna Dopant.

" **Don't!"** she yelled.

"What the…" the Joker half blinked.

"T-Tsukia?" the Fang half gasped, "Lemme go! I'm going to get rid of the biggest problem in Suito right now!"

" **Don't you get it?! You're being tri-"** she yelled before she got blasted by the Trigger Magnum.

"Ara?" the right half of W blinked, "EH?! ORE?!"

"Shut up you stupid Do-Drunk…"

"Wh-What's going on? I have those memories with me now! How is he using them?!"

"Something locked me up and created duplicates of my Gaia Memories! Philip, my body's been locked up for months at best! You need to find me!"

 **=SKULL!=**

"What did you do with my son?! Henshin!" Sokichi yelled as he transformed into Kamen Rider Skull and punched Joker in the chest.

"T-Tou-san, matte! I'm trying to put away the worst criminal in Suito's history and-"

"I know my son is in W right now! I invented the Driver, I know how it works! I'm not an idiot you imposter!"

'Joker' simply scoffed as he put the Trigger Memory into the Trigger Magnum and then loaded in the Joker Memory into the slot on his belt.

 **=TRIGGER! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"A… Twin Maximum?!" W gasped.

"Twin Maximum?" Natsumi whispered.

"A finisher where the Rider uses two Gaia Memories at max at the same time. Very risky…" Tsukasa whispered back.

"Y-YAMERO~!" W yelled out.

"Adios… my enemy…" he yelled as he fired the blast towards W, but the Luna Dopant managed to move W out of the way at the cost of taking the full force of the Twin Maximum, screaming in pain.

"TSUKIA!" the left side of W gasped as the girl reverted to her human form and was covered in burns, "...now I know you aren't Shotaro. No matter who… he would never kill…"

"Duh," Shotaro's half shrugged, "Now… can you try and find me?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm-" he tried to speak before he got blasted by the Trigger Magnum.

"Sorry… I'm not letting you be found…"

W just glared at 'Joker' who laughed and shooted at the Fang Memory, causing the memory to eject and W turned back to just Phillip.

"Adios… Do-Drunk…" 'Joker' told Phillip.

"Nii-san!"

 **=ETERNAL!=**

"Henshin!"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Eternal rushed over and defended Phillip from the blast.

"...nii-san?" Phillip gasped.

"Another Sonozaki, huh?" 'Joker' blinked, "...Tou-san? Why work with this guy? He's part of the Gaia Memory problem."

"Quit trying to play me for a fool!" Skull snapped, getting to his feet, "You're nothing but a faker! ...Natsumi-san!"

"Hai?"

"Take Phillip and go find my son!"

"...and uh… let's make sure the girl gets to a hospital…" Eternal added.

"...right, there's also that."

Natsumi just nodded, slightly annoyed, but managed to get Philip and Tsukia to the gondola and use the motor to get away as fast as they could.

"Fine then… old timers. I can kick your butts no problem and then get rid of that Do-Drunk…"

"Bring it on, you faker…" Skull responded as he pulled out the Skull Magnum and Eternal readied his blade.

* * *

"Do you have any ideas where Shotaro may be?" Natsumi asked as Philip was in the midst of looking through the Gaia Library.

"Looking…" he responded.

"As long as he's focused, this shouldn't take too long," Tsukasa noted.

Philip continued to look around, but he couldn't narrow the search.

"No use… I need some keywords," Philip sighed.

"...imposter," Tsukasa started, causing tons of shelves in the Gaia Library to fly off, narrowing Philip's choices, "Location. Aibou…"

This eventually brought it down to two books which were labeled "Shotaro Hidari" and the other "Shotaro Narumi". Phillip took the latter and eventually found the answer.

* * *

Tsukasa and Natsumi sped off on the motor gondola to the Suito Tower, soon being joined by the other members of the C Gang, all stopping in front of the tower before rushing inside. When they got in, there were what appeared to be Masquerade Dopants with robotic like jackets along with some details that looked like stylized numbers.

"Masquerade Dopants?" Natsumi blinked.

" **That guy is such a hypocrite…"** the Metal Dopant sighed, **"He called you guys out for using Gaia Memories and now he has Gaia Memory lackeys.**

" **You two go and find the real deal and kick that faker around for hurting my sister…"** the Heat Dopant told them.

"Roger," Tsukasa nodded as he and Natsumi began to look around.

"This place is huge… how're we going to find him?"

"Kimi to nara kanaerareru…"

Natsumi smiled and she quickly saw something and got Tsukasa's attention.

* * *

The two Riders dived down towards 'Joker', but he easily kicked them back.

"Nii-san…" Phillip muttered as he took out his Cyclone Memory, "...you fake… I can't believe you would hurt them…"

'Joker' simply scoffed and was about ready to strike, but got kicked in the head by the Heat Dopant, "...another Do-Drunk?"

"...really? You guys thought that was me?" Shotaro's voice asked as they all turned to see him standing there, alongside the other C Gang members, Tsukasa and Natsumi.

"SHOTARO!" Philip gasped.

"Aibou, good to see you," he smiled before turning to Skull, "Tou-san. Sorry about being gone for so long."

"Shotaro…"

Shotaro then walked over and helped Philip up to his feet, "...so, aibou, shall we go on this ride together?"

"...indeed," he nodded before turning to his gang, "Guys… leave this to us."

" **Ok boss,"** the IceAge Dopant responded.

"...uh…?" Shotaro stared.

"Long story I'll tell you later," Philip assured.

'Joker' growled in annoyed as he aimed the Trigger Magnum, but it was shot out of his hand by Tsukasa.

"You guys may be the two-in-one Rider, but that doesn't mean you're doing this alone," Tsukasa smiled.

Natsumi smiled as they stood next to Shotaro and Phillip.

"I'll stop you…" Shotaro told the fake Joker before he took out his Driver, "Iya… ore-tachi ka…"

"Yea…" Phillip nodded as the Driver appeared on their waists.

"Ikuzo," Shotaro smiled.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

 **=JOKER!=**

"Henshin!"

 **=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DECADE!=**

The three transformed, though Philip's body just collapsed while being caught by his brother.

"Saa… Omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W declared as Decade now gained three cards, which was of a Kamen Ride card, a Final Form Ride card and a Final Attack Ride Card, "...what's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough…"

'Joker' scoffed before snapping his fingers, which caused more Masquerade Dopants to appear and the three Riders prepared to charge in.

First W rushed in, using his wind-enhanced melee attacks to knock them around, allowing Decade and Kiva-la to strike with their swords. The Masquerade Dopants were actually quite the joke, falling over after one or two strikes, though Decade noticed when they blew up, some floating numbers hovered into the air before blowing up, too.

"Hmm… something's up…" Decade muttered.

"Shotaro, mind if we change up tactics? Just to…" he paused as he took out the Heat Memory, "Spice it up?"

 **=HEAT!=**

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" the right half checked.

"Couldn't help it."

"...I really missed ya, aibou," the left half chuckled, allowing the right half to switch out the memories.

 **=HEAT! JOKER!=**

The Cyclone half then turned red and this time W used his fire-enhanced attacks to punch them away before quickly inserting the Joker Memory into the slot.

 **=JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

W then leapt into the air, fists ablaze before splitting in half.

"JOKER GRENADE!" he shouted in both voices before both halves went punching at the Dopants.

"...sugee…" Kiva-la gawked, "Let's try a double finisher too."

"Ok," Decade nodded as he loaded in the Final Attack Ride card for himself.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"Kivala!" Kiva-la yelled out.

"Ok! _Let's_ Wake Up!" she announced before kissing the tip of Kiva-la's blade.

With the blade glowing, Decade pulled out his RideBooker in sword mode.

 **=D-D-D-DECADE!=**

The two Riders then rushed in and slashed their foes in a heart shape.

"A bladed weapon, huh?" W's left half commented, "We may not have a blade, but we do have a staff."

"Yep,"

 **=METAL!=**

 **=HEAT! METAL!=**

The black half of W turned silver and he pulled out the Metal Shaft. He twirled it around a bit before using it to striked at the Dopants. He then took out the Metal Memory and inserted it into the Metal Shaft.

 **=METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Metal Branding!" he shouted as the tips of the shaft lit up on fire before he rushed in and swung the staff into the Dopants. Before he could do anything else, he saw 'Joker' attempting to flee.

"Oh no you don't…" W's left half said as he quickly took out the Luna Memory.

 **=LUNA!=**

 **=LUNA! METAL!=**

W quickly used the Metal Shaft to grab 'Joker', bringing him over like the shaft was a whip, "Going somewhere?"

"Kuso…"

"Hey, tou-san,"

"Nii-san,"

"You two beat him up a bit," W said in both his voices as he flung 'Joker' to Skull and Eternal.

"Glady…" Skull smirked as he blasted 'Joker' with the Skull Magnum.

Skull blasted 'Joker' several times before Eternal rushed in with his blade and struck at him.

"Memory Break…" the Luna half suggested.

"Ok," the Metal half nodded as he loaded in the Metal Memory.

 **=METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With a roar, W swung his Metal Shaft around, summoning yellow rings into the air.

"METAL ILLUSION!" he shouted before, with a press of a button, the rings were sent flying into "Joker', but he was still standing.

"Tch… let's see how he handle the full burst…" W's right side scoffed.

(Insert Song: Finger on the Trigger)

 **=TRIGGER!=**

 **=LUNA! TRIGGER!=**

With W's silver side turning blue, he quickly inserted the memory into the pistol.

 **=TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"TRIGGER FULL BURST!" W yelled out as yellow energy gathered into the Trigger Magnum, and while 'Joker' tried to dodge and hide, W pulled the trigger, causi four shots to be fired out, all wrapping around the obstacles and hitting 'Joker' right in the chest, but he still managed to stand.

(End Insert Song)

"Tch… he even survived the full burst…" W's left half growled.

"I got an idea…" Decade informed, "But it requires you in your base form. Trust me."

W looked at him in confusion before shrugging and pulling out the Cyclone and Joker memories.

 **=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

They turned back into CycloneJoker and Decade smirked a bit while pulling out some cards connected to W as they regained color.

"This might tickle a bit," he warned.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...DO-DO-DO-DOUBLE!=**

"Eh?" W asked in confusion, only for Decade to hit the Two-in-One Rider in the back, making them grunt and scream as the two halves were pulled apart and then each turned into one full body, CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker.

 **=CYCLONE! CYCLONE!=**

"Shotaro?" the green W blinked.

 **=JOKER! JOKER!=**

"Philip?" the black W gawked, with 'Joker' looking more than a little irked.

"Ikuzo," Decade said as he jumped into the air, Kiva-la soon following suit. The two Ws, Skull and Eternal then joined them in a six-man Rider Kick as Decade pulled out one more card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...DO-DO-DO-DOUBLE!=**

The six Rider Kicks collided with 'Joker' and he exploded, launching the Lost Driver off him as the Joker Memory he used shattered. The Riders stood there before reverting to their human forms, staring at the fake Shotaro, who was on the ground, but grunted as he got up, his body starting to spark a bit before he turned into a monstrous form.

"Eh?!" Shotaro stared.

"Wait… what is that? Boku wa kiitenai!" Philip gawked at the sight of the fake Shotaro's now metallic body now having some elements of a bat as Tsukasa and Natsumi saw his chest had a spot with numbers, but one of them was covered up by his arm.

"...a… Roidmude?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep," Tsukasa nodded before he saw the full number on the bat Roidmude, "...Ichi-Zero… Kyuu?"

The bat Roidmude growled at the group before a silver distortion flew over him and he vanished.

"...where'd it go?" Phillip asked.

"...long story," Tsukasa responded.

* * *

"A… Roid-what now?" Sayo blinked.

"A kaijin created in another world who is capable of slowing down time around it to a crawl and can mimic a human to a near T," Tsukasa informed his sister, "It's similar to a Worm from Kabuto no Sekai in that regard, but this guy causing trouble in a different world was like that one Undead in Ryuki no Sekai. Man… this journey's getting a whole lot more complex."

"Indeed," Natsumi nodded as she sat down next to the siblings, "I hope things don't get too convoluted…"

As she took a seat, Tsukasa pulled out a photo he took showing Shotaro and Phllip looking over Suito Tower, with W CycloneJoker and W EternalSkull being seen in the sky.

"Not bad, nii-san," Sayo smiled.

"Eh… this world wasn't ours either, Sayo…" he commented.

"...Nii-san, we know our world. That's kinda pointless to say…"

"...eh. Kinda force of habit."

Natsumi took the photo with a giggle and put it up against a wall before she leaned back a bit, but caused something to fall in the process. She winced a bit, but saw she hit the cords for the backdrops, causing a new one to fall over the one of Suito Tower, this one showing a red car of sotrs on a racetrack that was nearby a police HQ…

* * *

Pikatwig: And that clinches this. *gets look* ...what?

KKD: Nothing. I just… didn't expect you to say that. You're more of the "Just Live More" kinda guy.

Pikatwig: We forgot to have it said in the chapter, so why not?

KKD: Fair.

Pikatwig: Anyway… overall thoughts?"

KKD: I thought this was a very cool chapter. Getting to explore more of this W's world, finding the real Shotaro, even showcasing some of W's finishers was awesome.

Pikatwig: What did you think of the twist of it being a Roidmude?

KKD: That was unexpected to say the least of it. I found it to be a very cool twist, personally, and it'll help lead off to the next world, which I'm sure you guys can figure it out.

Pikatwig: Part of the reason for the connection is because of how Drive and W were both written by the same guy. ...he also wrote Kyoryuger, if I remember correctly.

KKD: Interesting.

Pikatwig: Could you check that?

KKD: Ok. *looks it up* Huh… Riku Sanjo… wrote Kamen Rider W, Drive, as well as Fourze, Kyoryuger and… Digimon Xros Wars?

Pikatwig: ...huh. I knew the name was familiar, but wow. He wrote Silver's favorite season, TB's favorite season, a really good season, one of the best Digimon incarnations ever… and then wrote a sloppy Super Sentai season.

KKD: Weird how things like that work, isn't it?

Pikatwig: Yeah. ...you know, speaking of Silver, gotta wonder how he'll react to this chapter. ...hopefully it'll cheer him up from his disappointment of how the W sequel is a manga.

KKD: Yea… but I wonder how he'll react to our reasoning for Daido being a good guy… let us know in your review, bud.

Pikatwig: And a few little random observations and stuff I wanna mentioned. While watching some clips for research, I saw how the Fang Memory was Minityra before Minityra.

KKD: Funny. Hope Minityra's not jealous. *Minityra leaps up and chirps at the Fang Memory* Whoa whoa! Easy there, bud.

Pikatwig: It does make sense, since… both shows were written by the same guy. Anyway… something I did make as a typo while we wrote this was 'Shotaro' as 'Shotaros'. I did correct myself, though. …'Shotaros' sounds like a Taros inspired by Shotaro.

KKD: Huh… ok.

Momotaros: **Oi! What're you talking about ok?! That makes no sense, mouse-stick!**

Pikatwig: Eh. With his lack of sense, it'd make sense to me.

Ryuutaros: **Come on, you. *drags Momotaros a bit***

Pikatwig: Oh, Ryuuta. How was that time you spent in Fourze?

Ryuutaros: **Good.**

*The two Taros then left*

KKD: ...time he spent in?

Pikatwig: Just a joke about how his voice actor voiced Gentaro in KR Taisen. TB did actually ask me if that was a plot point with how much I joked about it.

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: It was funny. Anyway… something else I thought of while working on this. Since Suito became Fuuto, how much do you think might've been altered about W after that change? Like… maybe the Cyclone Memory would've been water based and the catchphrase might've been different, since part of it has a word meaning 'wind', kaze.

KKD: That would've been crazy.

Pikatwig: And, another thing. The girl who is the Luna Dopant being named somewhat after the moon was intentional. Cause I r original.

KKD: It works, though.

Pikatwig: And one last thing. That cathedral. KKD, you tell.

KKD: It was a mix between the Japanese temple Senso-ji and the Italian Florence Cathedral. Best I could think of without going for more obvious locales.

Pikatwig: Now, onto favorite parts.

KKD: My favorite part has to be the very final battle between the Riders and 'Joker' along with the point where we find out about 'Joker' posing as Shotaro.

Pikatwig: Same. That was really neat.

KKD: Yea, sure was. Next time, we got some more high speed action for you, so stay tuned. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More. *goes to door and gets a pizza* Want some?

KKD: Sure. Why not?

*The two sat down and split the small pizza*


	4. World 03

Pikatwig: Dumb air conditioner… why do you always make my room to cold?

KKD: Dude, I'm not the one in control. In fact with the sun beating down its hotter over here, too.

Pikatwig: ...it was rhetorical.

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: Eh… *sits down* So, we got some details for Kamen Rider Build and… I'll admit, not sure how to feel. I'm holding off until I watch it.

KKD: I've actually intentionally been trying to avoid much on Build until the time comes that he has his debut, so desperately trying to avoid the Rider spoilers until that season comes up.

Pikatwig: Speaking of seasons I wasn't sure about, that's kinda what my opinion of the next world Tsukasa's going to, Drive no Sekai. Or, as you like to call it, when Kamen Rider met Hotwheels.

KKD: Yea, that joke is still relevant with the gimmick items he has. Seriously, look at those things and tell me they don't look like Hotwheels.

Pikatwig: Hey, if Drive ever did make it to the states, easy toys there.

KKD: Yea, that wouldn't be hard to pull off.

Pikatwig: And, I wanna mention this real quick, Ryoma Takeuchi, who played Shinnosuke, has said he wants to reprise his role in Heisei Generations Final.

KKD: Huh. Cool.

Pikatwig: And, something neat about the actor, he's a big Marvel fan. His favorite superhero is Captain America, he's seen all of the MCU films, has stated he wants to do something with Marvel in the future… and actually met Stan Lee.

KKD: Wow! That is pretty cool, and it could be the start of possibly bringing Kamen Rider to the States proper. Heck, Stan Lee and Marvel helped create the basis for Modern Sentai, so why not return the favor by bringing the American Riders over. It'd be GREAT to see the Riders team up with the Avengers.

Pikatwig: One of the things the actor has said he wants to do is a Mutant in the X-Men and Stan Lee actually said he does look like he could be one.

KKD: Oh… I see… Silver Samurai, maybe? He was an X-Men villain for a while before becoming one of the founding members of the original Big Hero 6 alongside X-Man Sunfire.

Pikatwig: Neat. Reason I bring this stuff up was because it's neat to talk about what you know about a season and it's cast. One thing I will credit Drive with is that it was the second season in a row to have the main hero hook up with the main female character (Kouta and Mai basically became a couple by the end of Gaim).

KKD: Cool.

Pikatwig: And while I may not be the biggest fan of Drive, the music was awesome. I loved 'Don't lose your mind', 'Spinning Wheel', 'Who's That Guy?' (which came out in the era of Drive, so it counts), and of course the theme 'Surprise Drive'. ...though, I do need to say, Surprise Drive sounds a lot better as an insert theme than it does a main theme.

KKD: Honestly, it works either way for me.

Pikatwig: Let's go ahead and begin.

Disclaimers: Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything in this story except for the original concepts and ideas within. The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

"Is that a racetrack?" Sayo asked.

"Looks like it," Natsumi nodded as she looked over the backdrop.

Tsukasa noted something about the cars as he looked a bit before he walked outside and… his clothes didn't seem to change, "Ara?"

Natsumi walked on out and her appearance altered to show she was in a navy blue uniform with white lines, and having a badge in her pocket as well as handcuffs.

"...heh, ain't this familiar looking?" Tsukasa noted, recalling how he was a cop in Kuuga no Sekai.

"Never expected this… then again, Tsukasa-kun… I have found you crossing worlds without a license. As such, you're under arrest," she informed, pulling out some handcuffs and looking set to put them on him. Tsukasa, wisely, ran the heck away from her, Natsumi chasing after him as Sayo sighed and laughed a tiny bit.

* * *

(Insert theme: Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)

" _The travelers of worlds, Decade and Kiva-la, what do your eyes see as you go through the many new possibilities?"_

 ***The scene opened with cards flying out before colliding onto Decade's face as he stood with Kiva-la amidst a white void***

 **Miageru hoshi, sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite~! (Looking up upon the stars, where various sagas are shining) *As we glanced over the scenery, we see Tsukasa and Natsumi sitting together and looking over a wedding scenario***

 **Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend. (Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a Legend begin) *Before Tsukasa and Natsumi could go to it, the younger Hongo walked over to them and in his hand was nine blank cards of the Neo-Heisei Era Riders.***

 **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete (Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras) *Tsukasa and Natsumi both looked at the cards and saw Kamen Rider Drive standing before them, while OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim stood to the left and W, Ghost, Amazon Omega and Ex-Aid stood to the right. The eight Riders all charged, leaving Tsukasa, Natsumi and Drive to watch.***

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world~! (And dive into that straying Parallel world~!) *Natsumi and Tsukasa sat in the photo studio as Tsukasa had his eyes covered by her hands. She then removed her hands from his line of sight and took his hand***

 **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu (On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey) *Tsukasa and Natsumi sat on Tsukasa's motorcycle, Natsumi grabbing onto Tsukasa's waist, and they drove off.***

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~ (In order to encounter their true selves) *Sayo watched them go forward as she looked over ideas for their wedding alongside Kivala.**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (The road will probably change**

 **to continue into a new dawn) *Decade and Kiva-la stood together, holding hands before they turned back into Tsukasa and Natsumi.***

 **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade (Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade) *Focus was then drawn to the DecaDriver and the nine symbols transformed from Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O and Kiva to W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid and Amazon Omega.***

 **A New Decade**

* * *

 **World 3: Why Are We In This World?**

* * *

Tsukasa had eventually managed to give Natsumi the slip and was simply roaming around as he saw some people talking it out with each other before noticing something. A young woman walked over to the small crowd, and she smiled before noticing somebody walking over to her. She then changed into a Cobra-type Roidmude that had the number '809' on it.

"Roidmude…" Tsukasa muttered as he took out his belt, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

" **Ara?"** she blinked a bit, **"What're you talking about?"**

"Henshin!" Tsukasa yelled, taking his card and inserting it into his belt buckle.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DECADE!=**

" **A… Kamen Rider?"** the Roidmude blinked before Decade charged over and tried to punch her down, the Roidmude actively dodging. Decade tried to slash at her with the RideBooker in its sword form and did manage to get some results, **"What's the problem with you?! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong!"**

Decade seemed to refuse to listen as the snake Roidmude ran off, soon approaching a man with two young kids, a boy and a girl.

" **Please, save me. I'm being chased by a Kamen Rider thinking I committed a crime! And I didn't! HONEST! Tasukete!"** she pleaded as Decade ran over and shifted his RideBooker to a gun mode.

"What's your problem, you jerk?!" the man yelled, confusing Decade as he stood in between the Roidmude and the Rider.

"I'm a Kamen Rider. That's a monster. Kamen Riders defend humanity from monsters," Decade stated bluntly.

"What're you talking about! That's no monster, that's my wife!" he snapped, further confusing Decade.

"Yea! Why're you attacking Momma! She was only trying to meet a friend!" the young boy shouted.

"Be nice! Roidmudes are people, too!" the girl added as the Cobra Roidmude giggled.

" **I raised you two well,"** she smiled, hugging the two kids.

"...what?" Decade stated in confusion before he got blasted in the back of the head by a blue shot of energy, "OI!"

The family gasped a bit before all smiling.

" **Officer Koudou and Officer Kano!"**

"Stand down, man," Officer Koudou spoke.

"...you guys missed some," Decade snarkily stated before getting blasted by the Zenrin Shooter.

"Is that typical procedure?" Officer Kano questioned.

"If it's somebody who's super-powered, yes, yes it is Chase," Officer Koudou responded.

"What's the matter with you two?!" Decade demanded to know.

"You seem to have forgotten, recruit. We only attack ROGUE Roidmudes," Officer Kano informed, taking out the Brake Gunner and also blasting at Decade.

"...Gou and Chase, huh?" Decade muttered as he took out a different card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...KABUTO!=**

Decade-Kabuto quickly took out the Attack Ride card for Clock Up, but it was knocked out of his hands by another blast from the Zenrin Shooter.

"Looks like we'll need to arrest you," Gou stated as he and Chase took out their Mach Drivers and inserted their Signal Bikes.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE!=**

" _Let's…_ " Gou began as he and Chase both posed.

"Henshin!" they yelled out.

They quickly pressed the buttons on their Drivers and were surrounded by energy.

 **=RIDER!=**

The energy turned into tires and armor around the two as they transformed.

 **=MACH!/CHASER!=**

The white/blue and silver/purple Riders stood ready. Decade-Kabuto quickly got the Clock Up card, but was bashed by the wheel end of the Zenrin Shooter.

"Tsuiseki…" Mach began before beaning Decade-Kabuto with the Zenrin Shooter's wheel part again, "Bokumetsu…"

Chaser slahed Decade-Kabuto back down to Mach, "Izure mo…"

Decade got slashed by another wheel end attack, "Maaha!"

Kamen Rider Mach smirked before he kicked Decade in the chest, knocking him back as he spun his right arm around a bit before posing, "Kamen Rider… MACH!"

Chaser just scoffed a bit before he summoned the Shingo-Ax and bashed Decade-Kabuto a bit. The interdimensional Rider did eventually manage to grab the Clock Up card and load it in.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...CLOCK UP!=**

As Decade-Kabuto saw time slow around him, he caught his breath and began to slash at the two Riders, but then…

Mach sent out a white flash of energy that returned Decade-Kabuto to normal speed.

"Why'd you do that?" Chaser demanded to know.

"Slow him down enough so we can kick his butt!"

Chaser sighed before readying Shingo-Ax and striking Decade-Kabuto

* * *

A distance away, a red car was moving along the road as if on patrol while a young man and woman moved along.

"Hey, Eiji-kun?" the woman began, "How much longer do you think today will be?"

"We got about another hour of patrol before we can head home for the night, Haruna," the male, a young man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue police uniform over a white top and white pants informed while keeping his eyes on the road.

 **=I've detected Slowdown particles two miles from our present location!=** a voice told the duo, making the two gasp before the male, Eiji, sped the car up.

* * *

Chaser and Mach's blows managed to knock Decade-Kabuto back into normal Decade as the Slowdown caught up with him and he began to feel heavy, moving much much more slowly as the local Riders.

"Nice job, Chase," Mach smiled, "That's just what we needed to deal with this delinquent."

"We should finish him off while we have the chance and before Drive sho-" Chaser began before the Tridoron pulled up, "...nevermind."

Eiji quickly hopped out of the car and over to the two Riders, "Uncle Gou. What did the commander and you discuss?"

"Oh nothing, just stopping a misdemeanor from getting out of hand and turning into a felony thanks to this guy teasing a lady Roidmude," Mach began, but he saw the annoyed look on Eiji's face, "Don't use the Slowdown under any circumstances."

"Deactivate it and let me handle this."

"...why is my nephew my superior?" Mach muttered as he pulled his helmet's frame up and disengaged the Slowdown.

"He is the son of the new chief, you know," Chaser stated.

"Shinnosuke stepped down, remember?" Mach reminded, "He's one of the two 'Ambassadors of Roidmude-Human Relations'."

"Oh… right… that slipped my mind…"

 **=It's understandable,=** a voice from a belt that Eiji had in his hands spoke, its face looking like it was a bit understanding, **=His revival might have caused some memory damage. Regardless, give us a status report.=**

"Hai. This person in pink Rider armor-"

"It's MAGENTA!" Decade yelled before getting blasted by the Zenrin Shooter.

"...mistakenly attacked an innocent Roidmude on old racial pretenses. She was just trying to meet up with her family when he attacked, so Mach and I had to put him in his place," Chaser informed.

Eiji gave a nod in response before putting on his belt, "You two make sure that family isn't injured. I can handle this."

The two Riders nodded and headed over to do that. Eiji then turned the key on the Driver.

 **=START YOUR ENGINE!=**

Eiji pulled out a small red car, flipping the rear so it looked like a lever of sorts before setting it into a wrist-mounted device and flipping it upwards.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… SPEED!=**

With that, a tire seemed to come off the red car and spun around Eiji, as a black bodysuit with red armor attached onto him and he stood battle ready.

" **Kamen Rider Drive!"** 809 cheered.

Drive nodded as he stood ready, flexing his wrist a bit as he glared at Decade. Decade simply held the RideBooker in its sword form before Drive reached out and summoned a blade with a steering wheel on it.

 **=Ready with the Handle-Ken! Let's move!=**

"...why did tou-san give these things such stupid names?" Drive muttered as he sped forward and slashed at Decade, who blocked with his own weapon, "Seriously? Handle-Ken. Door-Ju. Trailer-Hou? Why give his gear such lame names?"

 **=I'd take it up with him next time you see him.=**

"Whatever, I got a fight to finish now," Drive spoke, "Flare, koi!"

An orange car sped up, landing on Drive's hand before he flipped it and inserted it into the Shift Brace.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! MAX FLARE!=**

A wheel quickly flew from the Tridoron and ignited on fire before attaching onto Drive's body. He quickly charged forward, his sword slashes now enhanced with flames, and managed to knock Decade around a bit. Decade still managed to stand, but then saw a crowd starting to form.

 **=...a crowd is probably a bad idea, given what we're dealing with. Eiji, I suggest using Colorful Commercial to create a diversion.=**

"Gotcha," Drive nodded as Colorful Commercial's Shift Car flew over.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! COLORFUL COMMERCIAL!=**

The wheel came from the Tridoron and attached onto Drive. The wheel was a slight repaint of the Dream Vegas wheel, with various ads in place of the roulette, and it came with what looked like the Rumble Smasher minus the drill. Drive quickly turned his Shift Car upwards thrice.

 **=COMMER-COMMER-COMMERCIAL!=**

Drive tossed the weapon into the air and it emitted a kind of light show to advertise something, as the crowd looked up.

 **=Commercial, go up and make sure that's maintained.=**

"Your belt… talks…" Decade commented.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! FUNKY SPIKE!=**

"Wait… what did that belt just say?" Decade blinked before he got bashed by spikes from the wheel, "ITETETETETETETETETETEE~!"

"Keep your mouth shut," Drive spoke before Midnight Shadow flew over to him alongside Justice Hunter and Massive Monster, "Alright. Shadow, you're first!"

The Midnight Shadow Shift Car quickly flew up to Drive's Shift Brace and flipped upwards.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!=**

With the purple tire on his chest, Drive pulled out several shuriken made of purple light and flung them at Decade, which managed to disarm him of the Ride Booker. Drive then quickly took Massive Monster's Shift Car, loaded it in and flipped it upwards.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! MASSIVE MONSTER!=**

With a different purple tire on his chest, Drive took the big green tire covers that acted like jaws and bashed Decade around a bit. Decade did manage to stand, but was clearly getting tired.

"Got an idea," Drive informed, "but I'm gonna need Shift Wild and Burning Solar for it."

 _ **Ok!**_ the belt said as the two Shift Cars came flying in and rammed right into Decade before Shift Wild went into the Shift Brace and flipped up.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… WILD!=**

Drive suddenly changed his armor, with his bodysuit now silvery-white, black armor representing an offroad truck, and the tire was simply attached to his shoulder. Drive quickly took out the Door-Ju to blast Decade away a bit before inserting Buning Solar's Shift Car into the brace.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! BURNING SOLAR!=**

With that, a red and silver wheel with two flaps covering the front of it with patterns like a solar panel's. Drive waited before he flipped the Shift Car once.

 **=SOLAR!=**

With that, Drive aimed the wheel at Decade and blinded him with the flash. Drive quickly switched in Justice Hunter.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! JUSTICE HUNTER!=**

Drive quickly flung the shield up at Decade and stunned him, then quickly brought Rumble Dump in and pressed the button on the Brace.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! RUMBLE DUMP!=**

 **=HISSATSU!=**

Drive prepared the Rumble Smasher as Decade struggled to get his vision back. Drive then charged forward and pulled the Shift Car forward.

 **=FULL THROTTLE! DUMP!=**

Decade's eyes returned to normal just as the attack made contact with him, knocked him into the air and forced him to detransform.

"There you are…" Natsumi commented as she saw Tsukasa there, "About time…"

"Natsumikan…" Tsukasa muttered before she attempted to put cuffs on him, "...not the best time for playing around…"

"Oi," Haruna called out as she walked over to Natsumi, "Think you can help us apprehend this criminal?"

Natsumi initially looked confused before getting the idea and pinning Tsukasa to the ground, but before he could fight back-

"Warai no tsubo!" she shouted, jabbing his neck, getting the pressure point that made him laugh out of control, allowing her to handcuff him.

"Nice job," Haruna smiled as Eiji walked on over.

"...I don't know if this counts as excessive or not…" Eiji admitted.

"Helps keep them more restrained than you think," Natsumi assured, "So… what did he do?"

"This man has been sighted throughout the area harassing innocent Roidmudes. We're gonna question him and then see if the injured press charges."

Haruna then looked at Natsumi for a moment, "...I don't know if I've seen your face. What's your name?"

"Watashi wa Hikari Natsumi,"

"Hikari… Hikari… Hikari…" Haruna muttered, "Oh! Right, I saw your transfer papers this morning. Glad to have you onboard, Officer Hikari. I'm Terui Haruna and this is Shifter Eiji."

Eiji gave a thumbs up as Natsumi just smiled before she watched Tsukasa be carried into a squad car by Gou. Natsumi then noticed Tsukasa lacking his Driver and Rider Booker, but she quickly noticed them on the ground.

* * *

"Name, Kadoya Tsukasa. The name is similar to a homonym of the phrase 'user and card' or 'kadoyatsukasa'. Occupation…" Haruna began before she looked at Tsukasa's camera, "...photographer. Age, 20."

Tsukasa simply sat in silence as he watched Haruna work on the crime report.

"Now then, Kadoya-san…" Eiji began as he sat across from Tsukasa, "Why don't we take this from the top, and have you explain everything."

"...I just arrived in town with my girlfriend and my sister… where we're from, monsters tended to attack fairly often," Tsukasa began, "And I had a recent encounter with a Roidmude… I can't remember the number, but she transformed from human form into her Roidmude state in front of everyone and appeared to flee."

Eiji gave a nod in response while Haruna was writing what he said down, "So… where'd you get those powers?"

"...I don't remember," Tsukasa admitted, "I just found them one day and recalled how to use them."

"Uh-huh…" Eiji nodded, "You wouldn't mind if we spoke to either your sister or your girlfriend for verification, would you?"

"You wouldn't need to look far for my girlfriend, she's the one who arrested me."

Eiji and Haruna both looked at Tsukasa with stunned looks, surprised that their new transfer was in a relationship with Tsukasa.

"Uh… I'll go tell Gou and Chase that…" Eiji stated as he headed out.

* * *

"You're gonna go far in this business, kid," Gou smiled as he and Chase walked alongside Natsumi.

"Thanks…" Natsumi nodded.

"This is our chief, Officer Terui Ryu," Chase informed.

Natsumi blinked a bit as Ryu walked over, wearing a red and black version of the uniform.

"So, you're Hikari-san," Ryu stated, "Welcome to the Special Unit."

Natsumi shaked Ryu's hand before Ryu led her towards the Roidmude that had been attacked.

" **Thank you so much for your help, Officer. I don't know what that Rider would've done if you didn't arrest him…"** she thanked.

"You were very brave in standing up to him," her husband smiled.

"Thanks for saving Mommy!" the kids smiled as the Roidmude picked up the two and hugged them.

"Uh… I didn't do anything… I just put cuffs on a guy," Natsumi stated.

" **It still means a lot to know there's some officers willing to be brave for anybody, regardless of species."**

"If there's anything I can do to repay you for helping my wife like that, let me know and I'll do it," the Roidmude's husband smiled.

Natsumi gave a simple nod in response before she walked to look around a bit, examining the Special Unit offices as the Roidmude and her family spoke with Ryu about pressing charges. Natsumi simply scratched the back of her head for a moment.

"That must've been awkward," Kivala commented as she flew next to Natsumi.

"A little, but I was just kidding around with him…" Natsumi admitted, "Not like I knew he committed a crime…"

"That's gotta hurt though…"

"But at the same time, it feels like a tiny bit of payback for some reasons. I know he posed as a cop back in Yuusuke's world, but…"

"Speaking of, where is that doof anyway?"

"He went back to Agito's world at some point and never came back," Natsumi informed, "Tsukasa went to look for him, but he never told me if he found him."

"Oh… I see."

Natsumi gave a small nod before Haruna walked over to her, "Oh, hello."

"...you're that Kadoya guy's girlfriend?" Haruna blinked a bit.

"...yeah…" she nodded.

"And yet… you arrested him."

"Uh… yea, about that, I just happened to warn him earlier to not cause trouble, and yet I had a feeling he might…"

"I need you to make sure he's not lying about anything."

"...alright," Natsumi nodded.

* * *

"So, Heart, what do you think? Should we allow this to go to trial?" a slightly older gentleman questioned as he was handed some papers from a member from the Special Unit, "It's not exactly easy considering what the attacker said happened."

"Keep in mind we need to have that story confirmed as true and not some prejudicial crime," Heart reminded, "We've had too many crimes happen for those reasons."

A silence soon swept over the two before Heart turned to the older man.

"Hey… uh… I can still never thank you enough for letting us Roidmudes live alongside you humans," Heart began, "After the last incident with Lupin and Gold Drive, I'm just so… honored knowing that humanity accepts us."

"No problem, Heart-san," the older man smiled, "I never thought you would be globally accepted, but it happened."

"So, Shinnosuke…" Heart spoke, "How's Kiriko?"

"She's doing good. Our second son is going to be born soon, but we still haven't picked a name…" Shinnosuke admitted, "...I'm sure we'll figure it out. ...how have you and Medic been?"

"Just fine. We've managed to keep the hospital in business ever since she became a doctor…" Heart smiled, "And we're considering having a child…"

"Would you name him after your lost friend?" Shinnosuke curiously asked.

"We might… it depends on the kid's gender."

"Hey, Tou-san," Eiji began as he walked over, "The story that Kadoya gave us might have a few holes. We're talking to his girlfriend and it opened up some contradictions."

"What do you mean?" Shinnosuke asked.

"She said that he had never even heard of Roidmudes being good before today, yet he said that he encountered a Roidmude before. It's as if he's from another world or something…"

"Maybe he encountered one of the random rogues and had a bad experience. We get those stories a lot, Eiji," Shinnosuke figured, "Was the family told this at all?"

"They still want to press charges," Eiji informed.

"I see… Roidmudes being globally accepted is still a new thing and there's some people defensive about it on either side of the fence," Heart commented, "Either way, I suppose we'll just have to we'll have to do this trial."

* * *

Natsumi walked over and saw Tsukasa in a holding cell, her boyfriend simply sighing as he watched her walk over. Natsumi couldn't help but giggle at this before she got his attention by knocking on the bars.

"...well… I never expected to be tossed in jail like this. You must be getting a kick out of seeing this."

"...maybe a little…" Natsumi admitted as she saw Tsukasa sit down on the floor, "Just a little."

"It still feels weird… it's like back in Kiva no Sekai where the Fangires lived peacefully with humans… at least here they don't seem to fake loyalty," Tsukasa commented as he looked at the walls, "How long am I gonna be in the slammer?"

"...maybe this is what the world wanted for you right now," Natsumi joked, "You a criminal, me a cop."

"Is this payback for my behavior towards you in Yuusuke's world?"

Natsumi just giggled in response to this before she looked to see the keys and motioned for Tsukasa to look, "Hmm… should I?"

"Yes," Tsukasa responded, "Please."

Natsumi took the keys and continued to ponder before giving a small smirk as she set the keys back, "Hmm… actually, I think I'll leave your release up to the officers."

"You're kidding, right?" Tsukasa asked as Natsumi began to walk away, leaving him to sigh as she was out of sight, "...well… this world isn't completely bad. I got to see Natsumikan look like that. Worth it…"

* * *

"And then the new cop came in and arrested the guy," Gou concluded, having gone back home to tell Kiriko about what happened.

"I see… well you seemed to have had an interesting day," Kiriko noted as Gou chuckled a bit.

"That's certainly my Gou," another female voice added, Kiriko turning to see Reiko walk over, "Such a brave officer and future husband…"

Gou simply smiled at his wife-to-be, "Reiko-chan, do you think we can have the wedding in Arizona? I'm sure we can have a fun time down there."

"I don't know…" she responded with a shrug, "I'll need to think about it"

Kiriko gave a smile at her younger brother, just happy he found someone to be happy with.

"Seeing you're hooked up with somebody just makes me really happy," Kiriko told her younger brother, "You keep up with the hard work and you'll… go far…"

Reiko giggled a bit at the pun while Gou just groaned.

"Easy there, nee-chan…" Gou told his older sister with a sigh, "...so… where's nii-san and Chase?"

"Shinnosuke's still looking over the case, but Chase..." Kiriko began before she began to think about it a bit, "Uh… I don't know, actually. I haven't heard from him since he came back from that case."

"Think after he was gone on some case for a month, the least he could do was spend a bit more time with us," Gou sighed, "Ah well. I'm just glad that he's still alive."

"So… what happened to him?" Reiko inquired.

Gou was silent as he clenched his fist a bit, but he remained calm.

"...during the time when Lupin tried to destroy all of the Roidmudes, he managed to copy the Drive System to become a Gold Drive… and he killed Chase."

* * *

" _It would be a shame of these were lost in the flames…" Chase said as he handed his Signal Bike and driver's license to Gou. Chase then charged forward and grabbed onto Gold Drive before Gold Drive could kill Medic._

" _ **LET ME GO!"**_ _Gold Drive yelled before Chase glowed a purple light and blew up, Gold Drive going down with him. Chase's Core, '0-0-0', floated in the air for a moment before it likewise blew up._

* * *

"It was because of Chase that we live in this co-existence now," Kiriko told Reiko, "Without him, I don't know what would happen…"

Reiko simply nodded as she looked to Gou as he sighed.

"...Gold Lupin…" Gou muttered as he took out Chase's driver's license, "...I won't forgive you…"

Reiko simply walked over and pulled Gou into a hug, the Rider smiling before hugging back.

* * *

A Roidmude was simply tending to his hot dog stand late that evening, but somebody in a cloak walked on over to him, **"Oh, hello. I'm just about to close, but I know somewhere where you can get a nice meal at this late hour."**

The person was silent as he took out something that looked like a knife and flung it at the Roidmude. The Roidmude's body instantly crumbled into dust as did his core. The person quickly grabbed the item and made their escape…

* * *

Decade's Voice: No continue de… clear shiaru ze…

Kiva-la's Voice: Atashi ni tsuraretemiru?

 _A New Decade Movie_

 _Now in production_

* * *

Pikatwig: Aren't those some familiar lines?

KKD: Yea… sure sounds familiar.

Pikatwig: Let's put the movie comments aside for now, because we got a chapter to discuss. The Roidmudes living in peace with humanity… honestly, by the time Drive ended, you felt really sorry for their species and saw they could live alongside humanity. So, for this world, they live in harmony with humanity.

KKD: Yea. And honestly, this feels like what happened in Kiva no Sekai, but done right.

Pikatwig: Can you elaborate what you mean by that?

KKD: Think about it. In Kiva no Sekai shown in Decade, the Fangires were seen as equals to humanity and even to the point where the two species would intermingle, so to speak. But that didn't last long with how the king of the Fangires was overthrown before the end of the mini-arc. Here, we actually get to explore the idea of kaijin turned good globally and the threat doesn't have to be so grand.

Pikatwig: And this won't be the only world with good kaijin, but we'll get to that later. So, this version of Chase sacrificed his life for peace to be made. Nice job, man. He's still alive and kicking, so there's that.

KKD: Yea, that's good to hear. Wonder what else happened here, but also what will happen after thanks to Tsukasa's existence here.

Pikatwig: Dunno. And, before anybody asks, yes, Gou's last name here is indeed a Dekaranger reference.

KKD: Umeko?

Pikatwig: Yep. Though, that's not her last name as of Dekaranger vs Gavan. ...did you know the reason that even exists is because their plans for a Magiranger 10 Years After special fell through?

KKD: Not what I expected, though her name change for that movie actually has to do with her relationship status with Sen-chan.

Pikatwig: True. So, basically, the Magiranger actors were just too difficult to get back, but the Dekaranger cast was on standby and so was the guy from Gavan. ...that special being made gave us confirmation Kyuuranger is the first Sentai AR World, so there's that.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: Anyway… favorite parts?

KKD: I'd gotta say the early bits demonstrating the more peaceful nature of the Roidmudes in this world and Decade fighting the local Riders.

Pikatwig: Same here. Another neat thing with that battle is the inclusion of a few of the Shift Cars that never got their wheels made for some reason. I don't get why some of them never got made, but they get the love here.

KKD: That's really cool. Guess we gotta try and see if we can get more of those Shift Car tires.

Pikatwig: The one for Solar came really easily, just a recolor of the folded up version of the Type Fruits wheel.

KKD: What about Colorful Commercial?

Pikatwig: Dream Vegas recolor and a remold of the Rumble Smasher to a sort of camera/stage set light.

KKD: Gotcha.

Pikatwig: And thus, we wrap this up and I go relax after a long day of working on my final for an English refresher course.

KKD: We'll catch you guys next time.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	5. World 04

Voice Over: T'was the day after Christmas. The gifts had been unwrapped,

Yet many were asking 'When will Santa be back?'

The Post-Christmas Sadness is something many get.

Such as the owner of one Motomet.

*Motomet wheeled over to Pikatwig, who just sat with a sad look*

KKD: …*walks over* Are you ok?

Pikatwig: Just a little sad that Christmas is over…

KKD: Yea, it happens to the best of us.

Pikatwig: Plus… issues uploading files…

KKD: Yea, I know… I've run into that issue a lot.

Pikatwig: By the time you're getting this… this'll hopefully be resolved. *groans* Second time this has happened to me. The first was for the final chapter of Kamen Rider Kirito… but… *smiles a bit* I'm at the least feeling a bit better. Got a little gift from my mom and dad. A little Lego and an Espeon plushie.

KKD: Good to hear, bud. So, what shall we do now?

Pikatwig: Try and get back to work on A New Decade. Because… because.

KKD: Right. In that case, shall we get started?

Pikatwig: Yeah.

Disclaimers: Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything in this story except for the original concepts and ideas within. The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

KKD: ...by the way… who was that voice over?

Pikatwig: ...no idea. Though, he does sound like Ozpin.

KKD: Hmm…

Voice Over: Do I?

KKD: ...kinda does.

* * *

Tsukasa just sat within his prison cell as he used a toothpick to scratch a doodle into a wall. The doodle was very child-like, yet rather cute and innocent. Natsumi walked over to see him in the midst of this and saw that the doodle was of their wedding.

"Soon enough… soon enough…" she spoke up.

"Yo," Tsukasa responded.

"You bored?"

"Yep."

"Well… you're gonna go on trial for assault in a couple of hours."

"Alright…" Tsukasa nodded as he watched Natsumi head off, "I suppose I should be happy I'm getting out of this place soon. ...still… worth it to see Natsumikan like that."

* * *

(Insert theme: Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)

" _The travelers of worlds, Decade and Kiva-la, what do your eyes see as you go through the many new possibilities?"_

 ***The scene opened with cards flying out before colliding onto Decade's face as he stood with Kiva-la amidst a white void***

 **Miageru hoshi, sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite~! (Looking up upon the stars, where various sagas are shining) *As we glanced over the scenery, we see Tsukasa and Natsumi sitting together and looking over a wedding scenario***

 **Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend. (Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a Legend begin) *Before Tsukasa and Natsumi could go to it, the younger Hongo walked over to them and in his hand was nine blank cards of the Neo-Heisei Era Riders.***

 **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete (Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras) *Tsukasa and Natsumi both looked at the cards and saw Kamen Rider Drive standing before them, while OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim stood to the left and W, Ghost, Amazon Omega and Ex-Aid stood to the right. The eight Riders all charged, leaving Tsukasa, Natsumi and Drive to watch.***

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world~! (And dive into that straying Parallel world~!) *Natsumi and Tsukasa sat in the photo studio as Tsukasa had his eyes covered by her hands. She then removed her hands from his line of sight and took his hand***

 **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu (On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey) *Tsukasa and Natsumi sat on Tsukasa's motorcycle, Natsumi grabbing onto Tsukasa's waist, and they drove off.***

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~ (In order to encounter their true selves) *Sayo watched them go forward as she looked over ideas for their wedding alongside Kivala.**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (The road will probably change**

 **to continue into a new dawn) *Decade and Kiva-la stood together, holding hands before they turned back into Tsukasa and Natsumi.***

 **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade (Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade) *Focus was then drawn to the DecaDriver and the nine symbols transformed from Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O and Kiva to W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid and Amazon Omega.***

 **A New Decade**

* * *

 **World 4: How Will We Solve This Case?**

* * *

"So… you're the defense attorney?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep. Ore wa Ryuhodo Naichi. Here to help," he smiled, "And this is my assistant."

"Han Kokone," his partner greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Hopefully you can help my boyfriend get out of any harsh punishment…" Natsumi told them.

Haruna just stared at Natsumi as she walked on by, "...still can't believe this."

"Believe what?" Eiji sighed.

"That our newest hire is dating a criminal…"

 **=Well, that is a bit complicated from what I can grasp of the situation…=** Belt-san admitted as he frowned a little as Eiji looked to see Heart and his father walk over, **=Shinnosuke…** _ **we meet again.**_

"Heart… can I have a minute?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Uh… sure."

Shinnosuke smiled at the belt and his son, "So… you two been working well together?"

"Yea," Eiji nodded.

"And you and Haruna?"

Eiji and Haruna just stood there for a moment as they tried to think of what to say.

 **=It leaves a bit to be desired. Sometimes they work like a well-oiled machine. Other times… they work about as well as water and oil…=**

The two just shrugged as Shinnosuke chuckled a little, "As to be expected at times, but there are times you'll need to work together in order to be successful."

They just nodded a bit as Shinnosuke walked into the courtroom.

* * *

"All rise for the honorable judges and Ambassadors of Roidmude-Human Relations," a person spoke, getting the members in the courtroom to stand as Shinnosuke and Heart entered the room.

The two sat at the judge's spot, Heart holding the gavel while Shinnosuke sat down and then Tsukasa and Roidmude 809 were guided into the room. When they were seated, Heart smacked the gavel.

"Court is now in session. The case of Kadoya Tsukasa vs. 809 and her family shall now commence," Heart declared, the prosecutor standing next to 809.

"Your honors, the plaintiff has charged the defendant, Kadoya Tsukasa, with assault and battery on racial discrimination, false accusations of criminal activity, and attacking police. The defendant was just talking with both Roidmude and human friends when the defendant came along and assaulted her on those false charges. She defended herself as best as she could until Kamen Rider Drive arrived to stop the violence," the prosecutor explained.

"Thank you, Edgeton. Kadoya-san, how do you plead?" Shinnosuke inquired

"Not Guilty," Tsukasa answered.

Shinnosuke gave a nod in response.

"Very well. Will the prosecution bring forth their first witness?" Heart requested

"Your honor, the Prosecution will bring forth their first witness to recount the events," Edgeton answered as 809 walked up to the stand.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cloaked person walked to a Roidmude who was minding his own business before being shot at. The Roidmude collapsed into dust as its core, number 706, floated into the air before dissolving into dust.

* * *

Eiji sat and watched the trial from another room before his phone began to buzz, "Hai? Shifter."

-We got a situation in the park. I need you!- Ryu informed.

"On my way!" Eiji said.

* * *

"So you say that you were just minding your business before Kadoya-san attacked?" Naichi inquired.

"Yes sir! I'm telling the truth!" 809 confirmed.

"If that's the case, then why were in your true form instead of just a human form?" Kokone inquired, "We could've avoided all of this had you not stayed in your Roidmude form; it's often stated that Roidmudes are required to look like humans to avoid panic."

809 began to pale a bit as Kokone smirked.

* * *

Ryu and Eiji arrived to see a cloaked figure standing before several panicking Roidmudes

"Ikuzo!" Eiji smiled as he got out the Speed Shift Car.

"Matte. I want you to enter this fight as Type Technic."

"Why?"

"The better defense should help cover any injured Roidmudes."

Eiji just sighed as called for the Technic Shift Car and loaded it into the brace.

"Henshin!"

"Hen… shin!"

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… TECHNIC!=**

 **=ACCEL!=**

"Ore wa Kamen Rider… Drive!" Drive declared before leaning in, "Hitoppashiri tsukaie yo!"

"Kamen Rider Accel… saa… furikiru ze!" Accel yelled as he charged in while Drive moved in to defend people.

* * *

"With the evidence provided, I think it's clear that none of this was 809's fault," Edgeton informed, "She merely forgot to stay human when talking to her friends when the Kamen Rider attacked, unprovoked."

"IGIARI!" Naichi shouted as he pointed his index finger, "Not so fast, Edgeton. There's a contradiction with what the witness said and your statement!"

"Explain."

"He said that he had fight a Roidmude in self-defense in the past. His actions could easily be explained as a misguided attempt of self-defense and misinterpretation of motivations when he observed 809 talking with her friends."

Heart and Shinnosuke exchanged looks, considering the facts, before they began to speak with each-other in a hushed tone. After a bit, they turned back to the courtroom.

"I believe we have reached a verdict. However, we wish to hear closing arguments," Heart informed.

"I wish to see that another person is sent to jail for racist crimes. Too many people have been let loose on the excuse of paranoia or misguided attempts of justice. The world no longer needs these kinds of people, yet they're everywhere, including in this courtroom. I wish to see them get removed from our world. The prosecution rests," Edgeton informed before being seated.

"Your honors, the Defense acknowledge what the Prosecution says is true, however not every member of society is like this, and there can easily be misunderstandings. Our two kinds are trying to live in harmony, and yes, there will be times where we may argue, but we are stronger as a team. We will all make mistakes, but let's better ourselves after they're made. As it stands, our defendant had had negative experiences with Roidmudes in the past and appears to suffer a form of PTSD, and simply needs help of some kind. It is clearly a misunderstanding, don't let someone suffer because of something like that. The Defense rests its case," Naichi stated before taking his seat.

"May I say something fast?" Kokone asked.

"Go ahead," Shinnosuke shrugged.

"Our two kinds need to stop squabbling. I understand because of the negative actions previous Roidmudes took they were seen as negative, but it is often the case of other human races treated negatively. We are fortunate we never treated Roidmudes as slave or anything less than an equal. We are BETTER than what history shows humanity as…" Kokone said before she took her seat, "Now the Defense truly rests its case."

"...nice," Naichi smiled.

Kokone then simply giggled as she leaned back in her seat, before it slipped and she fell Naichi just sighed in response to this.

"Well… that was rather interesting," Shinnosuke admitted, "However, with these closing statements made, I believe we have come to our own conclusion about the verdict."

"We hereby declare the defendant, Kadoya Tsukasa… not guilty for the crimes of assault and battery, racial prejudice and hate crime, but guilty for resisting arrest, attacking police forces, and false accusations of criminal activity," Heart stated, "He is hereby sentenced to a week of community service to 809 and her family. To ensure her safety and that his service is fully completed, we will assign officer Hikari Natsumi to keep an eye on him. Court adjourned."

* * *

Tsukasa sighed as Natsumi guided him over to 809, "…hi."

" **Hello Kadoya. I'll deal with this and… try to be kind of nice,"** 809 informed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays in line," Natsumi assured.

" **Thank you, officer."**

809 and her family walked off while Tsukasa just sighed a bit.

"Come on you…" Natsumi said as she dragged him by the arm.

"You are taking this way to seriously…" Tsukasa muttered.

"Urusei," Natsumi whispered as she continued to drag him.

* * *

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! ROAD WINTER!=**

Drive quickly shot out ice from the wheel to try and stun the figure in his tracks, but the figure simply evaded the ice. Accel's attempts to slash at him also failed, even with the multiple Engine slashes.

"This guy is seriously ticking me off… koi! Deadheat!" Drive shouted as the Signal Bike/Shift Car dashed into the Shift Brace.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… DEADHEAT!=**

Red energy sparked over Drive's body as he transformed into Type Deadheat. He charged forward and began to rapidly punch at the cloaked figure.

" **So… what's this…? A kid in his father's gear having a super-powered temper tantrum?"** the figure mockingly told Drive.

Drive growled as he continued his attack, but he continued to miss. Max Flare quickly rolled over and blasted at the figure with fire energy.

"Cool your head off!" Accel yelled.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! MAX FLARE!=**

"...hothead…" Accel sighed.

 **=STEAM!=**

Accel blasted steam into the air before he grabbed Drive's shoulder, "...did you learn nothing from my lessons?"

"B-"

"You can't let a criminal get into your head! They'll use what they can to mess up your focus."

" **Oh yea, listen to your uncool boss or whatever he is!"**

"Urusei!" Mach yelled as he drove in and began to shoot at the figure with the Zenrin Shooter before turning his attention to Drive, "Somebody looking for the cool uncle?"

"Yeah… gonna need to borrow something…" Drive said quickly as he ran over and grabbed a Signal Bike from Mach.

"Oi!" Mach yelled.

"I'll bring it back!" Drive yelled as he turned the ignition on the Driver and loaded in the Signal Bike.

 **=SIGNAL KOUKAN! KAKSARN!=**

The motorcycle wheel on Drive's shoulder became the Kaksarn symbol, but Drive still retained the Flare Wheel.

 **=Well… I didn't expect this. How did you know that would work?=**

"Chase gave me the idea," Drive informed as he began to toss fire shots before pressing the button on the Shift Brace. The fire blast quickly expanded and was sent all over the place. Accel and Mach ended up both getting caught up in the blast, "...whoops?"

 **=...smooth,=** Belt-san snarked.

"Hey, you got any better ideas?"

"Hey… where'd the bad guy go?!" Mach asked.

"I… uh…"

Accel walked over before he yanked Belt-san and the Shift Brace off of Drive. Eiji simply stared a bit as Accel walked off.

"...this wasn't my finest showing…"

"No kidding…" Mach groaned.

"Not like I knew it would blow up in my face!"

 **=No one knew…=** Belt-san stated, **=Uh… Terui-san? Can you please stop carrying me like I'm a toy? It's kind of embarrassing…=**

"It's the easiest way for me to carry you…" Accel stated bluntly as he tossed Belt-san into his squad car.

 **=...ow.=**

* * *

Over at the police base, Akiko was looking at a picture of her brother and proceeded to take out her phone to call him. She waited a bit as the phone rang until she got a response that the number couldn't be reached, "Nii-san… I just wanted to call…"

Accel walked into the room, tossed Belt-san into the evidence locker, turned back to normal, and then looked to Akiko, "Something wrong?"

"Just trying to call my brother. It keeps saying it can't reach his number…" Akiko informed.

"Wonder why that is…" Ryu pondered.

"So… why do you have Eiji's belt?"

"He did something stupid in regards to someone we were trying to take down. I'm gonna put him on leave for a week."

"Bit extreme, isn't it?"

"He nearly blew up both me and Gou."

"Why did he do it?"

"He said Chase came up with the idea," Ryu informed.

"...did he know that it would blow up in his face?"

"...I doubt it, but he caused the explosion."

"Maybe go a bit easy on him since he didn't know it would blow up."

Ryu sighed as he walked off.

 **=Uh… can someone let me out of here? Please?=** Belt-san asked as he tried to hop out of the locker, but was clearly locked in, **=Help? Someone?=**

Akiko sighed as she opened the locker and put Belt-san down on a chair nearby.

 **=Thank you.=**

* * *

The next day had arrived and Tsukasa was working on cleaning windows on 809's house. Natsumi made sure he was on track while 809 simply played with her children.

"How many windows are there?" Tsukasa asked, "Honest question here."

" **About ten or fifteen."**

Tsukasa just groaned a little in response.

* * *

Gou stood as Kamen Rider Chaser walked over, "Dunno why you wanted this training session, but whatever."

 **=SIGNAL BIKE!=**

" _Let's…_ Henshin!"

 **=RIDER! MACH!=**

Gou quickly transformed into Mach and posed a bit, "Tsuiseki… bokumetsu… izure mo… Maaha! Kamen Rider…"

Chaser then bonked him upside the head with the Shingo-Axe.

"...Mach…"

"You really need to stop yammering before you fight. It gets annoying, it takes time away from the fight, and leaves you open," Chaser stated.

"Urusei…" Mach muttered as he took out another Signal Bike.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! MAGARL!=**

Mach summoned the Zenrin Shooter and quickly fired several shots into the air before he smacked the Boost Igniter.

 **=MAGARAL!=**

The shots arced and then managed to hit Chaser right in the chest. Chaser was knocked back as Mach quickly changed Signal Bikes.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! KAKSARN!=**

Mach quickly fired a few shots into the air before tapping the Boost Igniter.

 **=KAKSARN!=**

The shots exploded and rained down a barrage of energy shots at Chaser. Mach once again, quickly changed Signal Bikes.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! TOMARLE!=**

Mach then blasted an energy shot that stunned Chaser. He smirked as he quickly got out the last Signal Bike "This one's a little dangerous. So get ready."

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! KIKERN!=**

Mach smirked as he tossed the Zenrin Shooter aside, brought up the lever on the Driver and pushed down the Boost Igniter.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

He then pushed the lever back into position.

 **=FULL THROTTLE! KIKERN!=**

Mach jumped into the air, did a few somersaults, before he extended out his right foot and kicked Chaser. Energy from the kick turned into what looked like a bullet with a face that quickly chomped down on Chaser. Chaser got sent flying back and back to normal.

 **=OTSUKARE…=**

"Shut up…" Chase groaned.

"Yosh…" Mach panted a bit before taking out the Signal Bike.

 **=OTSUKARE!=**

"Thanks for the training session, Gou," Chase thanked before he walked off.

"...sometimes I won't get him…" Gou admitted as he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eiji was getting stuff out of his locker with a sigh as he walked out.

"Yo," Haruna greeted as Eiji looked to her and just sighed, "What?"

"What do you want, Haruna?" Eiji asked as he and Haruna walked outside.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Cause you don't bother me after work unless you want something."

"Oh… well… uh…" Haruna began, "You know how we have that holiday dance soon?"

"...no! I know what you're about to ask and no!"

"Oh come on, Eiji! What's so wrong about sharing one dance with me?!"

Eiji just sighed and began to walk away before a gold gun-shot nearly hit him, "What?!"

" **You're the one called Kamen Rider Drive… right?"** the figure in the cloak asked.

"Shoot…" Eiji muttered as he took out the Tridoron Key and pressed the button on the front of it.

 **=TRIDORON! SHOOT!=**

The car wheeled over and shot at the cloaked figure. Eiji quickly grabbed Belt-san out, "...how'd you get back here?"

 **=...took a bit. Doesn't matter, ikou, Eiji!=**

Eiji nodded as he put Belt-san on.

" **So… who's the pretty face here? Your girlfriend?"**

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… DEADHEAT!=**

"Henshin!" Eiji yelled.

With that, he quickly transformed into Type Deadheat and zoomed up to the figure and punched him in the face.

"Stay... away from her!" Drive yelled as he began to punch and kick the figure.

" **Do my words sting, Kamen Rider? Do they bring you anger?"**

"Koi, Dump!" Drive yelled as Rumble Dump zoomed over and leaped into his hand. Drive then replaced the Deadheat Shift Car with the Rumble Dump Shift Car.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! RUMBLE DUMP!=**

Drive readied the Rumble Smasher and began to use the drill to bash the figure's head. The figure grunted multiple times and the cloak was damaged enough to reveal part of a face. The face was silver from what little Drive could see of it.

"Gonna need to stun him… oh! Koi, Tomarle!"

 **=Bad idea! Remember what happened last time?!=** Belt-san yelled.

"Maybe with a weapon, it'll burn off any extra energy," Drive figured as the Signal Bike wheeled over.

 **=SIGNAL KOUKAN! TOMARLE!=**

Drive gained the Tomarle symbol on the motorcycle wheel on the fom as he looked around for the figure. The figure was moving quickly, but a smack from the Rumble Smasher managed to stun him. Drive smirked as he kicked the figure back, but the figure quickly got over and grabbed Haruna's neck.

"Lemme go!" Haruna yelled as she tried to kick him off, but the figure had a tight grip on her.

A blue blur sped by the two before it knocked the cloaked figure back. Haruna looked on in joy at the blur as it slowed down.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… FORMULA!=**

"Eiji…" Haruna smiled.

"Get out of here and I'll handle this guy…"

Haruna nodded as she ran back into the police HQ in an attempt to get some aid (con

 **=Eiji, listen up. We're gonna have to try a new tactic against this guy before you injure yourself using Type Formula. I have a new Shift Car that has been prepared for just an occasion.=**

"Gotcha," Drive nodded as the new Shift Car drove into the Shift Brace.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… NEXT!=**

With that, Drive began to glow black and a light blue color. The tire that appeared on his chest was black with neon yellow lines as his suit turned mostly black with light blue accents.

"Sugee…" Drive gawked as he felt the new power course through his body. He dashed forward at the cloaked figure and began to punch and kick him with incredible speeds. However, the figure blasted the Shift Brace clean off of Drive before kicking Belt-san off.

The figure then kicked Eiji upside his head, sending him careening into a tree. The figure looked ready to shoot at him, but was slashed away by another Rider.

"Eiji!" Accel yelled, "...Haruna, get him outta here!"

Haruna just nodded as she got Eiji into the Tridoron and drove off. Accel then began to slash at the figure before gripping the clutch on his Driver. His eyes began to glow a blue color as he jumped forward to kick at the figure.

 **=ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

The kick landed on the figure, causing it to begin to spark, "Zetsubou ga omae no… goal da!"

The figure managed to teleport away before Accel could see him blow up.

* * *

Shinnosuke ran into the hospital room where Eiji was, the young man knocked out cold, as Haruna held onto Belt-san.

"Shifter-san?" Haruna began, trying to find a way to explain.

 **=Eiji was injured by the cloaked figure who people are speculating is some follower of Gold Lupin. It would appear that you are needed once more, Shinnosuke.=**

"Yea…" Shinnosuke nodded as Haruna headed out.

* * *

Tsukasa and Natsumi arrived back at the photo studio with Tsukasa looking rather sun-burnt.

"Dare I ask where you've been?" Sayo inquired.

"You don't wanna know," Tsukasa sighed as he sat down, "Ow…"

"...I'll go get something to treat that…" Sayo sighed as she walked off.

Natsumi sat next to Tsukasa as she carefully put a hand on his shoulder, "You gonna be alright?"

"...I'm alright… I guess…" Tsukasa sighed as he began to scratch his head a little, "Man, I need a good long break…"

* * *

Haruna walked past the police office and continued onwards… only to stop upon seeing the photo studio, "Wait… when was there a photo studio so close to the station?"

Curious, she walked in and saw Natsumi was sipping on some tea.

"Oh, hey Natsumi. You live here?" Haruna asked.

"Oh, hi Haruna. Yes, I live here. Uh… you want something?"

"Uh… well… maybe some coffee?"

* * *

Haruna sat next to Natsumi as Sayo served up some coffee before tending to Tsukasa's sunburn.

"Something up?" Natsumi asked.

"...Eiji got hurt pretty bad by a follower of Gold Lupin. Now his father has to be Drive again… but… I'm worried about Eiji," Haruna admitted, "Hey and I may not get along really well… but… seeing him hurt… it makes my heart… just crumble seeing him in such a state."

"...you like him?" Natsumi inquired.

"N-no! It's nothing like that!"

"Are you sure? ...cause… that feeling you just described… I felt it once when Natsumi was near dead…" Tsukasa stated.

"I… I-uh… well… wh-what would a criminal know?!" she weakly refuted.

"I may be a criminal here, but that was from a legitimate mistake I didn't recognize right away. Natsumi is the person I love more than life itself… I would die for her if it meant I could keep her safe…"

Haruna sighed, finding this hard to believe, but Tsukasa had a point. She simply sighed as she laid back in her chair and began to think a little.

* * *

The next day soon rolled around. Tsukasa and Natsumi headed back for 809's house, only to see Kamen Rider Mach zooming over in the same direction as if he was in a hurry. The two tailed him and saw the cloaked figure with a gun aimed at 809.

" **Soon our world will be better…."** the figure muttered to himself, preparing to pull the trigger when Tsukasa kicked the gun out of the figure's hands, **"NANI?!"**

"Leave her alone!" Tsukasa yelled.

The figure aimed his gun at Tsukasa, but…

 **=SHIFT CAR! TIRE KOUKAN! ARABURU!=**

Mach smacked the figure back with the Rumble Smasher, surprising him as he got knocked back.

"Are you ok?" Tsukasa asked 809.

" **You… saved me…"** she muttered

"Yea… I apologize for my actions before. I hope this can make up for them…"

" **...stop that follower of Gold Lupin… and I'll convince the courts to let you off from community service."**

"Ryoukai," he nodded as he charged over.

* * *

 **=SHIFT CAR! TIRE KOUKAN! MOERU!=**

Mach quickly fired out shots of fire from the Zenrin Shooter before mashing down on the Boost Igniter four times.

 **=KYUNI MOERU!=**

The fireballs exploded over the cloaked figure's body, revealing someone who looked like Chase through the burning cloak, but it reverted into 109.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU USE HIS FACE!" Mach yelled as he inserted the Deadheat Signal Bike/Shift Car.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR!=**

 **=RIDER! DEADHEAT!=**

Mach quickly entered his Deadheat form and he charged forward.

"...henshin…" he muttered as he glowed silver.

 **=RIDER! CHASER!=**

Suddenly, the 109-disguised-Chase turned into Kamen Rider Chaser. Mach roared in rage as he began attacking him. Tsukasa and Natsumi watched this unfold as Mach inserted a Signal Bike.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! TOMARLE!=**

Mach blasted at Chaser to stun him a bit before shifting in a Shift Car.

 **=SHIFT CAR! TIRE KOUKAN! ARABURU!=**

Mach then smacked the fake Chaser around with the Rumble Smasher like he was spinning in a tornado when (con

 **=SHIFT CAR! TIRE KOUKAN! MOERU!=**

"...burn… burn in heck!" Mach yelled.

 **=HISSATSU! BURST! FULL THROTTLE! MOERU!=**

He jumped into the air, his Rider Kick enhanced with flames, only for a powerful blast to knock Mach out of the air and caused him to turn back to normal.

"ITE-TE-TE-TE-TE! What the heck?!" Gou yelled.

"Gou! Seriously, what are you doing?" Shinnosuke demanded to know as he walked over, "You can't just go attacking a fellow officer-"

"He's not Chase! He's a Roidmude using Chase's face! You gotta believe me!" Gou yelled.

"Here's your proof," Tsukasa said as he handed Gou's camera to Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke looked at the picture and raised an eyebrow, "It's just a blur…"

"Look closely…"

Shinnosuke sighed as he looked closer and saw the number "109" on what looked to be Chase's chest, "Eh?!"

Chase sighed as he turned back into 109.

"So… did we never revive Chase?" Gou asked.

" **Not at all! You fools just kept failing over and over again! That fool can't come back. I just mimicked him to set my plan in motion… make it so our two species never live in harmony! Sure… ending up in that water city set me back a bit… but that doesn't mean much when I ruined the life of one human in that town!"**

"Shotaro-san…" Natsumi muttered.

"So… how come you're killing your own kind?"

" **They live in harmony with humans! They're a disgrace to the name of Roidmudes!"**

"...really? Because if anything, I'd say you're the disgrace," Tsukasa responded as he walked forward, "Sure, neither side is perfect, but here, Roidmudes are considered just as important as humanity. We've had our differences, but in the end, we're all living beings, and all life has a right to be protected."

Shinnosuke gave a smile as he straightened up his tie, "Nou saibou ga… top gear… ikou… uh… what was your name again?"

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da…" Tsukasa declared, pulling out his henshin card, "Oboetoke. Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DECADE!=**

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… SPEED!=**

With that, the two Riders fully transformed into their base forms as the Final Form Ride card for Drive appeared. Decade quickly took the Final Form Ride card and inserted it into his Driver.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...D-D-D-DRIVE!=**

"This might tickle a bit," Decade warned.

"Huh?"

He tapped the back of Drive's back and watched as Drive grunted before he gained bulky yet sleek armor and transformed into the Tridoron.

"Not bad," Decade shrugged as he got on.

 **=RIDER! CHASER!=**

109 transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser and attempted to stop Decade with his Shingo-Axe, but the Tridoron rammed right into him. Decade laughed a little as the car rammed into the fake Chaser multiple times and knocked the Mach Driver clean off of him.

"Keep it up!" Decade smiled as Tridoron sent 109 flying backwards, "Yosh…"

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

Decade smirked a little as Tridoron revved up.

 **=D-D-D-DRIVE!=**

The Tridoron sped around 109, making the Roidmude confused before Decade leaped in and began to kick at the Roidmude. The tridoron acted as a bouncing platform, knocking Decade around as he kicked 109.

"TIL~~~~~T!" Decade yelled as he delivered the final kick.

109 screamed in pain before he fell backwards onto, his body exploding as his core flew up. The core was then shot by the Zenrin Shooter.

"...sayonara… faker…" Gou muttered.

* * *

"Ai-yi-yi…" a doctor sighed, "Your family tree is looking pretty bad today…"

"What do you mean?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Your brother-in-law got injured on the job, as did your son, and your wife had to be wheeled in."

"Wait… what happened to Kiriko?"

"You didn't know? She's having your second son, now."

Shinnosuke ran off in a hurry, not wanting to be left out.

* * *

Tsukasa and Natsumi walked into the room where Kirko was and saw the rest of the family was there was her and Shinnosuke.

"Hi.." Kirko smiled.

"Kiriko… what should we name him?" Shinnosuke asked.

"...I named Eiji. You name this one."

"...how about… Chase?"

"Shifter Chase? ...has a nice ring to it."

The couple smiled as Tsukasa snapped a picture.

"Picture perfect… right?" Tsukasa smiled.

"...given how your last picture looked…" Shinnosuke muttered.

* * *

Later, Tsukasa and Natsumi returned to the Photo Studio with Sayo looking at the picture of the Shifter family in the hospital.

"Really pretty…" Sayo smiled.

"Yeah," Natsumi nodded.

The trio smiled before Natsumi turned to the backdrop, hitting a cord that dropped down a new scene of two high schools and the moon in between them...

* * *

 **A World Unlike Any Before It…**

Tsukasa: Where do you think we are?

Natsumi: Not sure…

 **Guides Our Heroes Into Something Unusual…**

Narutaki: Leave this world… this is one that is both with and without Kamen Riders…

Tsukasa: Both with and without Riders?

Daiki: Check it. *points to a store, which was selling Kamen Rider trading cards*

Natsumi: This is really bizarre.

 **With New Heroes…**

Tsukasa: ...Tenkuji… Shinnosuke?

?: Tsukasa?

Natsumi: Agito and… Kuuga?

Kuuga: Ikou, nii-san!

 **A New Rider…**

Tsukasa: Oh no…

 **=HAGANE NO MOO~NSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEA~!=**

Natsumi: Who's he?

Tsukasa: Kamen Rider Build...

 **A New Decade Gekijouban: The Double Reality**

Tsukasa: Eh?! ...Ore?

Natsumi: Watashi?

Tsukasa? and Natsumi?: Henshin!

* * *

?: We meet again… Tsukasa…

*Tsukasa turned to see a man in red*

Tsukasa: Captain Marvelous…

*The two glared at each-other as they prepared themselves for battle*

Marvelous: Gokai Change!

Tsukasa: Henshin!

*GokaiRed and Decade charged at each-other*

In Association With Tsubaraya Productions

?: Ultraman-san! Tiga-san! Lend me the power of your lights!

*Ultraman Orb charged in… only looking about the same size as GokaiRed and Decade*

Tsukasa: Minna… ikuzo!

 **Hyper Battle DVD! A New Decade: Return to the Hyper Battle World**

 **Featuring GokaiRed and Ultraman Orb**

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that'll be something.

KKD: Yea. And that special preview… I didn't know you had plans for a crossover with Sentai AND Ultraman.

Pikatwig: Had it for a while now. And both Debo Kyoryuger and Hero will be getting their own Hyper Battle DVDs. Hero's has the plot set in stone. Debo Kyoryuger? ...still working on that.

KKD: I'll be excited for all of them regardless, that's for sure, pal.

Pikatwig: So… some silly bits of discussion we had while working on this…

-Clip 1-

KKD: I dunno if it'll do anything, but I'm actually getting a Victini plush just to ensure victory in my streams

Pikatwig: Neat-o.

KKD: Yea.

-Clip 2-

Pikatwig: Wanna know what I misheard 'Koukan' as when Drive came out without subs? 'Clockhand'.

KKD: 0-0

Pikatwig: I never heard of 'Koukan' before Drive.

KKD: Fair enough.

-Clip 3-

Pikatwig: Isn't Phoenix Wright's Japanese name like… Ryu or something like that?

KKD: I think. Let me look. *looks up* Yea. Ryuichi Naruhodo. Wait.. Naruhodo? *facepalms*

Pikatwig: What?

KKD: I Just got it. His last name in Japanese is essentially the word for "I got it" or "I understand". So in a sense, his name could mean something like "The first dragon understands" if I'm translating that correctly.

Pikatwig: Wow. *laughs a bit*

-End Clips-

Pikatwig: We do talk while we work on these.

KKD: It gives us something to keep our minds active at times, and not entirely dumbed down by all the work on the project all at once.

Pikatwig: Indeed.

KKD: Still, I'm glad we finally got this story updated, as I'll admit, it's been a while since the third chapter.

Pikatwig: True. But we did get this finished before the end of the year.

KKD: That is true, so consider this a sort of New Year's gift from us.

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: Gotta say the interactions with Roidmude 809 were a nice change of pace, as well as Tsukasa's speech at the end, and his Final Attack with Drive.

Pikatwig: Drive turning into the Tridoron was the best I could think of.

KKD: Everyone to their own taste.

Pikatwig: And I have the same favorite parts. Drive showed that some monsters just want to live. It's really sad the Roidmudes didn't get the chance.

KKD: Yea. That's something not explored much in Kamen Rider and I wish it was explored more often.

Pikatwig: Heck, look at Debo Kyoryuger. Humans and monsters live in peace there. And also… to a maybe lesser extent, with Earth getting fused with Zyuland, non-human creatures are likely all over the place.

KKD: That is true.

Pikatwig: Well… anything else to say?

KKD: Not much more that I can think of. So, thanks for joining us, and if we don't post any more work within the last few days of this year, stayed tuned for more from us… in 2018.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
